Le monde sans elle
by Aurelia-21
Summary: C'est une fic à suspense, donc il n'y a pas de résumé. Mais du ship, oui.


LE MONDE SANS ELLE…

Aurélia

Disclaimer Stargate ne m'appartient pas

Résumé : fic avec suspense, donc il n'y a pas de résumé

**Dimanche 7 novembre. **

Un bip réveilla Sam de la bienheureuse torpeur dans la quelle elle s'était laissée aller après un repas exotique dans un petit restaurant de San Juan.

Maudit portable pensa Sam, en fouillant dans son sac de plage.

- Carter ? Ici O'Neill.

-Mon général ?

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant vos vacances, colonel, mais nous avons besoin de vous, SG3 est bloqué sur P9B712 et le DHD est hors service, ils ne peuvent pas rentrer.

-Mon général, je suis en vacances depuis à peine une semaine ! Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

O'Neill soupira, il savait combien Sam avait besoin de ses vacances. Pour une fois qu'elle en prenait et avait accepté de quitter la base.

-Vous pensez bien colonel que si je fais appel à vous, c'est que vous êtes la plus qualifiée.

-Bien mon général, je rentre dit-elle résignée.

A côté d'elle sur la plage ses deux amies Claire et Hélène étaient déjà debout.

-C'est pas vrai Sam ! Dit Claire, Tu rentres à la base ? Sam regarda son amie, celle-ci avait l'air outrée.

-Désolée ! Mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est une urgence.

-Il y a des urgences dans les radars spatiaux temporels ? Se moqua gentiment Hélène.

Sam rit :

-A un point ! Tu n'as pas idée !

-Quand même, ajouta Hélène, on passait de superbes vacances !

Sam ne répondit pas, elle était déjà à la base. Elle adorait ses amies, mais rôtir sur une plage pendant quinze jours c'était beaucoup pour elle, et dans le fond elle n'était pas fâchée de l'appel du général. L'activité lui manquait, les missions, son cher labo, ses amis, surtout ses amis, et une certaine personne en particulier…

-Bon je vois, que tu es déjà dans l'avion dit Claire d'un ton léger. Et se tournant vers Hélène :

-Tu as vu le gars au bar ? Si ! Regarde bien, sur la terrasse, mignon ! Hein !

Et bras dessus bras dessous, Claire et Hélène décidèrent de continuer joyeusement leurs vacances.

-Bon retour Sam !

Sam les regarda partir, elles se retournèrent et lui firent un joyeux signe de la main.

Son entrée à la base ne passa pas inaperçue. Quand elle arriva le sergent de garde bafouilla :

-Colonel Carter, c'est bien vous ?

-Naturellement c'est moi ! Répondit la jeune femme un peu étonnée du regarda insistant du jeune soldat.

Elle ajouta :

-Un problème avec mon badge ?

-Euh… non…. Colonel…

-Alors que se passe t-il ? Dit-elle avec un peu d'impatience, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

-Un fant… balbutia le jeune sergent. Et prenant son téléphone il appela le garde qui se tenait en bas des ascenseurs.

-Il y a là quelqu'un qui prétend être le colonel Carter, mais ça ne peut pas être elle.

-Qui prétend ! S'énerva Sam, je suis le colonel Carter et je vous prierais de bien vouloir me laisser passer.

Le ton autoritaire de la jeune femme ne convainquit pas le garde. Il voulut l'empêcher d'avancer.

Sam se doutant qu'il avait reçu des ordres, ne voulut pas le mettre davantage dans l'embarras.

-Bon dit-elle, je veux parler au général O'Neill.

Quelques instants plus tard elle avait en ligne le général.

-Mon Général que se passe t-il ? Vous m'avez rappelée et je…

-Vous avez dit « mon général ? » Mais qui êtes vous ? La voix d'O'Neill était basse et sans chaleur. Sam eut un choc en l'entendant.

-Mon général, c'est moi, le colonel Carter !

-C'est impossible la coupa t-il d'un ton sec.

-Je vous assure que je suis le colonel Carter…

-Repassez-moi le sergent Brown, dit-il dans lui répondre.

Sam comprendre elle passa le combiné au sergent qui après un dernier « oui mon général » raccrocha et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Vous attendez ici, colonel, dit-il.

Sam était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle pensait à tout ce qui peut arriver dans une base comme celle-ci, une chose terrible qui peut modifier la voix d'une personne, ou changer l'attitude de quelqu'un que l'on voit tous les jours et avec qui on travaille depuis de nombreuses années.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le colonel Sheppard arrivait en surface. Il blêmit quand il la vit, puis son regard marqua un profond étonnement.

-Vous prétendez être le colonel Carter !

Elle se mit en colère :

-Colonel, je vous assure que c'est bien moi !

-C'est absolument impossible !

-Mais pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Son cœur commençait à cogner dans sa poitrine et un malaise diffus s'empara d'elle. Il ne la reconnaissait pas ! Pourtant le colonel Sheppard était le chef de SG8 et ils avaient souvent l'occasion de se voir, ils avaient même sympathisé.

Avait-il eu un lavage de cerveau ou était –il sous une influence alien ?

Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire puis il ajouta :

-C'est impossible car le colonel Carter est décédée il y a un mois.

Il ajouta d'une voix dure :

-Alors je vous le redemande pour la dernière fois : Qui êtes-vous ?

Sam avait pâli affreusement. C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle s'imaginait ! Avait-elle perdu la raison, où était-ce lui ? Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, ce n'était plus le colonel qu'elle avait connu. Un instant déstabilisée, elle se reprit :

-Conduisez-moi au général O'Neill.

Sheppard sans répondre fit un geste sec de la main en direction du jeune sergent. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite et fit appel à deux de ses collègues. Ceux-ci pointèrent immédiatement leur arme sur elle.

Ils se mirent en route vers le fond de la base. Arrivés au niveau 21 l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Sam se demandait bien pourquoi on ne la conduisait pas au bureau du général.

Ce fut en cellule qu'elle se retrouva, une cellule toute grise et presque vide, une couchette, une table deux chaises, le tout fixé au sol par de gros rivets.

Elle s'assit sur la couchette, personne ne lui avait plus parlé depuis qu'ils étaient descendus au centre de Cheyenne Moutain. Sheppard était reparti sans lui adresser la parole ni le moindre regard, et la porte s'était refermée avec un bruit sinistre.

La peur s'insinua en elle, elle lutta de toutes ses forces.

Réfléchissons, pensa t-elle. Il n'y a que deux solutions, il s'est produit une catastrophe au SGC, genre invasion, lavage de cerveau, virus.

Ou alors il m'est arrivé quelque chose, pendant un mois, ils m'ont cru mort et j'ai perdu la mémoire, je suis revenue, et ils ne comprennent pas ! Ce doit être la seconde solution. Mais alors pourquoi cet accueil ? Le colonel Sheppard aurait dû être content de me voir ! Ça ne colle pas !

La fatigue se faisant sentir elle s'assoupit.

Quand elle se réveilla elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait dormi deux heures. Elle tapa dans la porte :

-Je veux voir le général O'Neill !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et O'Neill entra. Il lui fit un signe de s'asseoir à la table, et il prit place devant elle, les deux coudes appuyés sur la table il la regarda.

-Alors je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Elle soupira, pas loin des larmes :

-LE COLONEL SAMANTHA CARTER, dit-elle en scandant les syllabes et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne put rien lire dans ce regard. Il était sans émotion, pas froid, mais impassible. Son visage aussi était sans expression. Il attendait.

-Vous savez reprit-elle, je ne dirais rien d'autre, je suis Sam Carter. Je ne vais pas dire autre chose pour vous faire plaisir mon général ! Ajouta t-elle en élevant la voix un peu malgré elle. Elle se rassit posa ses coudes sur la table comme lui, et attendit comme lui.

-Bon, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie. On va vous faire des examens complets, ce ne sera pas bien difficile de prouver que vous êtes un imposteur ! Venez avec moi.

Il la fit passer devant elle. Machinalement elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il parut surpris

-Vous connaissez le chemin ?

-Naturellement je le connais. Nous le prenons à chaque retour de mission ou à chaque fois que nous sommes malades ou blessés. Elle le regardait avec un air hautain que l'on prend avec ceux qui ne comprennent rien ou qui ne veulent pas comprendre.

Il se contenta de sourire sans rien dire.

A l'infirmerie le docteur Jordan parut gênée quand elle vit la jeune femme, mais elle avait sans doute reçu des ordres très stricts car elle fit ses examens sans dire un seul mot à Sam.

-Eva c'est bien moi, dit Sam en la regardant douloureusement dans les yeux. Celle-ci détourna le regard.

-Je regrette, murmura t-elle, mais je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler.

L'examen dura longtemps, il fut minutieux et très complet. Prise de sang, radio dentaire, IRM du cerveau, recherche de cicatrices, de signes particuliers. Au fur et à mesure que l'examen se déroulait le visage d'Eva se radoucissait. Elle lui avait même dit tout bas :

-Détendez-vous Sam, tout va bien. Je vais faire mon rapport dans ce sens au général.

Sam soupira et se laissa aller sur le lit, plus détendue, elle se sentait chez elle ici. L'infirmerie était comme dans son souvenir. Mais elle ne comprenait pas les ordres de O'Neill, Il y avait deux gardes en faction devant la porte de l'infirmerie. On la traitait comme une criminelle.

Le docteur Jordan avait fini ses examens et elle parlait au téléphone, Sam entendit seulement la conclusion, « tout parait normal ». Elle fit signe à un planton :

- Je dois vous conduire à la salle de briefing dit-il.

Sam un peu intimidée malgré tout, prit sa place habituelle, près du général.

Puis elle entendit une exclamation tandis que deux bras vigoureux la serraient bien fort.

-Sam, c'est fantastique, vous êtes là ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Daniel ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, enfin une personne heureuse de me voir !

Elle se tourna vers Teal'c qui lui fit un léger sourire en s'inclinant.

L'accueil de ses deux amis lui fit chaud au cœur, et c'est avec un peu moins d'angoisse qu'elle se tourna vers O'Neill qui entrait à ce moment dans la pièce, comme il avait l'air sévère et dur ! Elle le reconnaissait à peine, on voyait sur son visage une souffrance qu'elle n'y avait jamais vue auparavant. Il enchaîna aussitôt le briefing sans attendre et sans la regarder.

-Docteur vos conclusions.

Eva regarda Sam en souriant et commença son rapport.

-C'est bien le colonel Carter, tous les tests le confirment.

Sam se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec soulagement. Au moins elle n'était pas folle.

O'Neill parcourait le rapport que le docteur Jordan avait déposé devant lui. Sam le regardait à ce moment-là, une foule d'émotion passait sur son visage, qui s'était radouci, on aurait dit même qu'il était presque heureux en arrivant à la conclusion. Pourtant il se renfrogna aussitôt, il n'était pas convaincu.

-Et un clone vous y avez pensé ?

-Mais enfin mon général, je suis Sam comment puis-je vous convaincre ? Elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien à la recherche de la petite étincelle bien connue qu'il avait souvent en en la regardant. Mais là rien, un regard vide.

-Ça ne va pas être facile. Le colonel Carter est morte, nous avons ramené son corps au SGC. Il n'y aucun doute possible. Pas de sarcophage ! Pas de tour de passe passe, pas d'Asgards, rien du tout. Elle est morte et bien morte ! Nous l'avons enterrée le mois dernier. Il s'étouffa sur ces mots. Sam n'en revenait pas, elle avait lu de la douleur dans son regard !

-Reconduisez cette femme en cellule, ajouta t-il quelques instants plus tard ce n'est pas le vrai colonel Carter ! Et sur ces mots très durs il quitta la salle de briefing et redescendit la passerelle d'un pas lourd.

La consternation régnait dans la salle. Déjà les soldats de garde encadraient Sam et lui faisaient signe de sortir. Elle se retournant vers Daniel et Teal'c

-Vous me croyez vous ! N'est-ce pas dit-elle d'une voix déchirante.

-Oui on vous croit dit Daniel. Nous allons enquêter, peut-être retourner sur cette planète… essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Dans la cellule elle essaya de faire le point objectivement. Mais la situation lui apparaissait tout à coup tragique. Pouvait–elle être un clone sans le savoir ? Oui c'était dans le domaine du possible, le jeune Jack qui avait été cloné l'an dernier en était la preuve, il se croyait le vrai Jack O'Neill car il en avait tous les souvenirs. Elle essaya de se rappeler les évènements passés depuis le coup de fil du général lui demandant de revenir d'urgence à la base. Elle aussi elle avait tous les souvenirs de Sam. Mais était-elle réellement Sam ? Elle comprenait mieux la réaction de Jack en la voyant. Il venait de l'enterrer, et maintenant il la retrouvait. Pour lui c'était inconcevable.

Le lendemain Daniel alla voir O'Neill dans son bureau.

-Jack vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes injuste avec Sam !

-C'est un clone !

-D'abord vous n'êtes sûr de rien, et puis même si c'est un clone, elle ne mérite pas de rester en cellule. Votre clone à vous on l'a traité mieux que ça !

-Ce n'était qu'un enfant !

-Oui peut-être mais un drôle d'enfant qui parlait comme vous Jack. Alors que faites-vous pour Sam, clone ou pas, elle est Sam.

-Oui dit Jack le visage fermé, les yeux dans le vague, mais ce n'est pas « ma Sam ».

-En effet dit Daniel, mais envisageriez vous la possibilité qu'elle ait pu être sauvée, que ce ne soit pas elle qu'on ait retrouvée ?

-Enfin Daniel ! Je ne suis pas fou, c'est elle que j'ai tenue dans mes bras, j'en suis sûr. Tout le monde l'a reconnue, vous aussi !

-Oui Jack, mais nous avons peut-être pu nous laisser abuser ! Il y a des choses tellement extraordinaires dans la galaxie, des techniques que nous ne connaissons pas. Il faut que vous acceptiez la possibilité que cette femme pourrait être réellement Sam ?

O'Neill ne disait rien, il martyrisait un trombone et n'avait même pas l'air d'écouter.

-Jack, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr Daniel.

-Je voudrais aller sur la planète P9J768, pour voir si nous n'avons rien laissé passer.

-C'est inutile Daniel !

-Jack je vous en prie, nous devons le faire, ne serait-ce que pour la jeune femme en détresse que vous avez enfermée. Si c'est bien elle, comme elle doit souffrir !

O'Neill fixa le jeune archéologue d'un regard morne. Celui-ci lui parut convaincu qu'une telle chose pouvait être possible. Il se blinda, il ne voulait pas souffrir encore. Leur relation bloquée depuis plusieurs années, venait juste de prendre une nouvelle dimension. Ils s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour, avaient passé ensemble une nuit merveilleuse, puis le lendemain, il y avait eu cette mission fatale. Teal'c avait ramené dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Sam. C'était bien elle aucun doute n'était possible. Jack revivait la souffrance terrible qui déchira son cœur à cet instant, cette souffrance qui ne l'avait guère quitté depuis. Il y pensait tout le temps, se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail, pour essayer d'oublier. Il ne croyait plus au miracle.

Il avait dû prendre sur lui, et faire un terrible effort pour ne pas se jeter sur Sam dans la cellule et la serrer bien fort contre lui. Il lui avait montré un masque dur et intransigeant.

-Daniel, sur cette fameuse planète P9J768, il n'y avait pas un temple que vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps de visiter ? Je vous propose d'y aller avec Teal'c, je vous adjoindrais SG3 en cas de danger.

Le visage de Daniel s'éclaira

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi Jack, je reviendrais avec le plus de données possible.

-Allez-y, vous avez carte blanche, dit Jack avec un sourire las, et fermez la porte en sortant.

Puis il donna des ordres pour libérer Sam, elle devait être consignée dans les quartiers des invités, et n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Il ordonna au lieutenant Audrey Corbay de s'occuper de Sam et de lui fournir tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Daniel prépara avec soin son expédition et partit une heure plus tard avec Teal'c et SG3.

Sur la planète aucune trace du drame qui s'y était déroulé un mois plus tôt. Les jaffas étaient partis, et la population locale avait repris ses activités traditionnelles de pêche et de chasse.

Les habitants les virent arriver sans méfiance et une famille les reçut dans sa maison.

-Vous êtes revenus pour le temple ? Demanda la jeune femme brune qui servit à Daniel et à Teal'c une bière de fabrication locale.

-En effet nous n'avons pas eu le temps de tout examiner. Mais avant nous aimerions savoir ce qui s'est passé vraiment dans votre village, tout est allé si vite.

La jeune femme expliqua que des jaffas venaient régulièrement établir un campement sur leur planète, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils voulaient, ils n'appartenaient pas aux mêmes dieux, car sur leur front étaient dessinés des signes différents. Quelquefois ils étaient violents et se battaient entre eux.

-Mais pourquoi vous ont –ils attaqués ?

-En fait c'est vous qu'ils attaquaient.

-Et la jeune femme qui était avec nous, vous l'avez vue ?

-Oui, moi je l'ai vue raconta un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Elle se battait comme un lion, mais un tir de lance lui a emporté la moitié de la tête.

Daniel et Teal'c frémirent, en fait ce qu'ils n'avaient pas dit à Jack, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la mort de Sam. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux du drame, régnait la plus grande confusion. Il y avait de nombreux morts, des civils, des femmes et des enfants. Ils étaient aussi aux prises avec des jaffas à quelques mètres de là. Ils avaient défendu chèrement leur vie, et entendaient les rafales tirées par Sam. C'est quand ils ne l'avaient plus entendue qu'ils avaient compris que quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer.

Ils avaient aidé la population à soigner leurs blessés et enterrer leurs morts. Puis ils avaient trouvé le corps de Sam. La blessure l'avait rendue méconnaissable. On la reconnaissait à ses cheveux. Elle était encore vêtue de la robe traditionnelle du village, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de changer, tant l'attaque avait été soudaine. Elle avait du perdre ses plaques dans la bataille car ils ne les avaient pas retrouvées. Puis Teal'c avait pris dans ses bras le corps sans vie de la jeune femme. Ils l'avaient enveloppée dans des linges de façon à ce que l'on ne voit pas la blessure atroce de son visage, qui était totalement défiguré, et ils l'avaient ramenée au SGC. Daniel se souviendrait toute sa vie du visage blême de Jack, de la profonde douleur qui avait envahi dans son regard. Il s'était précipité sur le corps de Sam et malgré les protestations de Daniel et de Teal'c, il avait ôté les linges sanglants. Son visage était resté impassible malgré la souffrance qui devait l'étreindre en cet instant. Puis il avait doucement remis le linge sur son pauvre visage et dans ses bras il l'avait transportée lui-même à l'infirmerie.

La suite Daniel n'aimait pas trop s'en souvenir. Les jours qui avaient suivis avaient été terribles. Jack était resté enfermé dans son bureau. Les missions avaient été suspendues pour trois jours. Puis il y avait eu une cérémonie très émouvante devant le shapaï. Une cérémonie intime, Sam n'avait que son père et un frère qu'elle ne voyait pas. L'état major avait été représenté et le général Winslow avait prononcé un discours émouvant, les états de service du colonel Carter étant impressionnants.

Jack, le regard insoutenable, avait dit quelques mots en tant que commandant de la base, mais ces mots sortaient difficilement et sa voix s'éraillait par moment sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était un hommage vibrant à la personnalité du colonel. Il avait su trouver les mots qui la faisaient revivre un instant parmi eux, les moments de joie, son humour, sa gentillesse, son talent, tout ce qui faisait d'elle une personnalité si attachante. Tous avaient la larme à l'œil et la cérémonie se termina par l'ouverture du vortex dans lequel on jeta une couronne de fleurs.

Ils devaient passer la nuit sur la planète, et Teal'c et Daniel furent logés dans une petite pièce contiguë à la grande cuisine familiale. Il y faisait chaud, car le conduit de la cheminée passait dans le mur de la chambre.

Daniel n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

-Qu'y a t-il Daniel Jackson ? Demanda Teal'c, quelque chose vous tracasse ?

-Non, enfin… oui, mais on ne peut pas s'être trompé, ce n'est pas possible ?

-Expliquez-vous reprit calmement Teal'c.

-Et bien je suis troublé par les déclarations du jeune homme qui a assisté à la mort de Sam.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et si ce n'était pas Sam que nous avons ramené…

Il s'en suivit un lourd silence que Daniel rompit le premier

-On aurait pu se tromper, elle n'avait pas son treillis, elle avait perdu ses plaques !

-Sur le moment on était sûr que c'était le colonel Carter, qu'y a-t-il de changé, on l'a reconnue.

Daniel hésitait, si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, c'était lourd de conséquences.

-En fait je dis cela depuis que Sam est arrivée à la base.

-Le général O'Neill pense que c'est un clone.

-Il peut se tromper ! Il n'est pas spécialiste en clonage, même le docteur Jordan ne peut pas le dire avec certitude, et maintenant que les Tok'ras ont plus ou moins disparu, personne ne pourra le prouver, nous n'avons pas la technique nécessaire.

-Je ne crois pas que nous devrions en parler au général, Daniel Jackson. Je pense qu'O'Neill a assez souffert comme ça.

-Mais si c'était Sam !

-Que serait-elle devenue après la bataille ? Nous avons soigné tous les survivants, elle n'y était pas !

-Elle aurait pu être enlevée pendant la bataille !

-Daniel Jackson, je crois que vous vous faites des idées. Vous voulez à tout prix que ce soit le colonel ! Alors vous perdez votre objectivité.

-Vous avez raison Teal'c, dit Daniel en soupirant. Maintenant je crois que je vais essayer de dormir.

Pendant ce temps là au SGC O'Neill machinalement se dirigeait vers le quartier des invités. L'arrivée de « Sam » l'avait perturbé, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose et son travail allait s'en ressentir s'il ne mettait pas un terme à tout cela. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

La jeune femme était assise à table, devant elle un repas, mais elle n'avait pas faim et chipotait dans son assiette. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit frapper à la porte, plus que frapper d'ailleurs, c'était plutôt, cogner. Une main énergique ouvrit le battant, et le général O'Neill s'arrêta sur le seuil.

-Je peux vous parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr mon général !

Il entra et voyant qu'elle était devant son plateau :

-Oh vous mangiez…

-Je n'avais pas faim de toute façon.

Il regarda son visage défait, elle avait pleuré, son maquillage avait légèrement coulé et elle s'était essuyé les yeux à la hâte. Dans son regard une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop, celle qu'elle avait souvent quand quelque chose la faisait souffrir.

Il s'approcha et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Et maintenant si vous racontiez ce qui s'est passé avant votre arrivée au SGC.

-Vous ne vous rappelez plus ?

-Là n'est pas la question, je veux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé à vous !

Elle raconta en hésitant un peu, l'appel qu'elle avait reçu de lui vers 15 heures. Il lui avait demandé de rentrer parce que SG8 était coincé sur une planète avec un DHD en panne. Elle passait ses vacances avec ses amies du Pentagone, Claire et Hélène, et elle avait pris l'hélicoptère envoyé par le SGC. La mission était très urgente et il ne fallait pas traîner. Puis de l'aéroport militaire elle avait pris un taxi pour se rendre à la base, la distance étant courte cela ne lui avait pris qu'un quart d'heure environ.

Pour elle il n'y avait aucun problème.

-Le seul problème dit O'Neill en la regardant très attentivement, c'est que je ne vous ai pas téléphoné, ni envoyé d'hélicoptère.

-C'est impossible, dit –elle d'un ton sec.

-Comment aurais-je pu vous téléphoner puisque vous êtes morte depuis un mois !

Elle fut choquée par ces mots, et le ton sec qu'il avait pris, parler d'elle comme si elle était morte était très désagréable.

-Excusez-moi, mon général, mais je suis là morte ou pas, je suis là ! Elle mordait dans les mots pour endiguer la colère qui commençait à monter en elle. Colère mais aussi désarroi. Elle ne comprenait pas O'Neill, il ne lui parlait jamais de cette façon, il était calme ou en colère parfois, mais jamais il ne lui avait parlé avec un tel dédain, ou une telle souffrance, pensa t-elle subitement.

Elle rougit et pâlit tour à tour, une idée effleura sa pensée à ce moment, peut-être que, avec lui…

-Mon général, est ce que vous… et moi…

Il frissonna ! Elle ne put finir sa phrase.

-Mon général ! Murmura t-elle, excusez-moi… Et si vous me disiez tout, monsieur, je pourrais peut-être comprendre.

Il marchait maintenant dans la chambre, à grands pas nerveux. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, pour dire quoi ? Qu'ils avaient fait l'amour une fois, passé une nuit inoubliable ensemble et puis que le lendemain elle était morte. Huit longues années à attendre, puis d'un coup toucher le paradis et aussitôt se retrouver en enfer !

-Non c'est inutile, cela ne ferait que raviver la douleur… il avait parlé de douleur, avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Mais je suis là ! Je suis Sam !

-Non ! Vous n'êtes pas Sam, cria t-il vous êtes une imitation, je ne sais pas moi, quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, une illusion…

Le claquement de la porte résonnait encore dans sa tête longtemps après son départ. Elle s'allongea sur le lit en proie au doute. Pourrait-elle être une illusion ? Ridicule ! Un clone ? Là le doute était possible. Etait-elle dans un univers parallèle ? Oui bien sûr c'était ça ! Mais elle n'avait passé aucun miroir quantique. Son enthousiasme retomba aussitôt comme un ballon qu'on dégonfle ! Cela n'avait aucun sens !

En fait elle était bien Sam Carter, colonel de l'USAF, chef de SG1, mais elle avait perdu la mémoire des derniers évènements. Sur la planète qu'elle avait visitée avec Daniel et Teal'c, elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Elle avait dû être tuée, puis sauvée, mise dans un sarcophage, et elle était revenue sans les souvenirs du mois écoulé. Très plausible tout cela ! Et si Daniel et Teal'c avait ramené un autre corps ! Qu'ils l'avaient cru morte et qu'elle était bien en vie quelque part dans la galaxie, à soigner ses blessures, à guérir son corps tout en perdant un fragment de sa mémoire.

Mais le coup de fil qu'il disait n'avoir pas envoyé ! Et cet hélicoptère !

Vivaient-ils tous dans un monde d'illusions, ou bien est ce le général lui-même qui était une illusion, et toute la base. Elle allait sûrement se réveiller ce ne serait qu'un cauchemar, demain elle se retrouverait avec ses amies, dans sa chambre d'hôtel et continuerait ses vacances.

Elle parlerait au général, elle lui ferait part de toutes ses réflexions, elle lui prouverait qu'elle était bien Sam. C'était la seule certitude, elle était bien Sam. Elle devait se raccrocher à cela, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Le sommeil la prit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Daniel et Teal'c venaient de passer le vortex. Daniel avait fait de nombreuses photos du temple, où des mystérieuses inscriptions étaient écrites sur les portes. Il avait hâte de se mettre au travail. Mais avant il y aurait le débriefing avec O'Neill.

Malgré le désaccord de Teal'c il avait décidé de parler à Jack, de lui faire part de ses doutes. Il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui.

-Alors ce temple Daniel ? Dit O'Neill d'un ton forcé, des choses intéressantes ?

-Oui, en effet j'ai pris beaucoup de photos, mais en fait je voulais parler d'autre chose.

-Ah oui et de quoi ? Le regard de Jack s'était fait plus dur comme pour faire taire Daniel mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas intimider.

-Nous avons peut-être fait une erreur commença Daniel

-Quoi ! Le cœur de Jack battait à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

-Ce n'est peut-être pas Sam que nous avons ramenée à la base.

-Vous êtes fou Daniel, c'est impossible ! Vous avez intérêt à avancer des preuves, sinon..

-Sinon quoi Jack ! Vous allez me tuer !

-Oh je pourrais le faire, soyez sans crainte !

-Je sais que vous pourriez le faire dit le jeune archéologue d'une voix douce, mais je vous en prie écoutez-moi.

O'Neill acquiesça et Daniel parla de la rencontre avec le peuple de P9B712 et du jeune homme qui avait vu la mort de Sam. Mais il avait pu se tromper, en effet rien ne distinguait Sam des autres femmes de la petite communauté. Elle était blonde comme elles, et avait revêtu la tenue traditionnelle. Ses plaques n'avaient pas été retrouvées. Ils avaient conclu peut-être un peu trop vite à son décès. Ils avaient trouvé le corps de Sam étendue près des jaffas, un P90 à proximité d'elle. C'était la seule femme dans le secteur, la conclusion avait été facile à faire, et l'erreur possible.

Un lourd silence accueillit ces paroles. Daniel scrutait en vain le visage de Jack, il était fermé et rien de transparaissait des émotions qui devaient l'agiter.

-Alors ce serait bien Sam qui est dans la base ? Dit –il avec un espoir fou dans le regard. Mais avant il nous reste un dernier test à faire. Voir si la jeune femme que vous avez ramenée est bien une étrangère.

Daniel sursauta :

-Vous parlez d'une exhumation, Jack ?

-Quoi d'autre dit celui-ci durement. Nous n'avons pas le choix. De toute façon je dois savoir, sinon je vais devenir complètement fou !

**Lundi 15 novembre.**

-Tu crois que Sam va être surprise ? Demanda Claire.

-Sûrement, mais elle qui se plaint que nos professions respectives nous empêchent de nous rencontrer ! Elle va être étonnée.

-Il y a quand même une chose surprenante pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'un linguiste dans une base militaire secrète, qui s'occupe de radars ?

-C'est certainement une couverture.

-Oh tu crois, je n'y aurais pas pensé s'exclama Hélène.

-Arrête dit Claire en riant, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'une fois Sam s'est vendue plus ou moins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Ah je vois que ça commence à t'intéresser !

-Allez accouche !

-Elle m'a parlé d'un certain docteur Jackson.

Hélène s'arrêta et regarda son amie en souriant.

-C'est normal un médecin dans une base.

-Oui mais ce qui l'est moins c'est que c'est un docteur en archéologie et un linguiste réputé, spécialiste des langues anciennes.

-En effet ! Récapitulons, dans cette base nous connaissons, Samantha astrophysicienne, nous avons entendu parler du général O'Neill, un militaire qui dirige la base, jusque là rien que de très normal, et puis maintenant un archéologue linguiste, alors là ça ne colle plus du tout. Alors toi je parie que tu vas travailler sur des vieux parchemins poussiéreux, sortis dont ne sait où !

-Bingo, je suis engagée comme spécialiste du latin et du grec, et je vais travailler avec ce mystérieux docteur Jackson. Finalement toi ça va être quoi ton boulot ?

-Je n'en sais rien du tout. Mes travaux sur les réacteurs ont été appréciés de mes supérieurs, et c'est le général Osborne en personne qui m'a convoquée dans son bureau à l'état major pour me parler de ce nouveau travail. Enfin quand je dis parler, il m'a dit exactement : « Major que diriez-vous d'un travail qui utiliserait vos capacités scientifiques et vous ferait découvrir de nouveaux horizons au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer ? » Un peu vague je le reconnais, mais ce qui m'a paru bizarre c'est qu'il m'a demandé une réponse immédiate. Et quand j'ai voulu m'informer davantage, il m'a répondu « secret défense ». Alors tu penses que ma curiosité a été la plus forte et que j'ai dit oui tout de suite. Et pour toi ça s'est passé comment ?

-Exactement comme toi, j'ai dit oui tout de suite, et pourtant j'avoue que je suis bien intriguée et que j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce professeur Jackson.

Le lendemain Hélène et Claire pénétraient dans la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Elles furent impressionnées par la sécurité déployée aux abords de la base. C'était certainement la base la mieux gardée de tout le pays. Pas moins d'une demi-heure entre le moment où elles garèrent leur voiture, et l'arrivée devant le bureau du général O'Neill commandant de la base.

Elles descendirent des ascenseurs, longèrent des couloirs gris, passèrent devant une foule de portes fermées. A chacune d'entre elle des gardes, ainsi qu'à chaque croisement de couloirs. Elles se jetaient de temps à autre des regards surpris, comme pour se dire : « mais que fait-on dans cette base de si mystérieux ? »

On les fit entrer dans un petit bureau, au centre une table avec peu de choses dessus, un cadre avec une photo d'un enfant, quelques papiers, au mur l'inévitable portrait du président Hayes, dans un angle : le drapeau américain.

Elles restèrent debout. Des pas rapides sur un escalier métallique, un homme grand et mince dans l'encadrement de la porte : Le général.

Salut impeccable des deux officiers, « mon général »

-Repos. Asseyez-vous.

La voix était sèche. Elle prirent place sur les deux chaises et attendirent un peu intimidées.

Le général prit deux fiches dans un petit dossier posé devant lui.

-Vous êtes le major Claire Melray et le major Hélène Castillo.

-Oui mon général dirent-elle d'une seule voix.

-Avez-vous été briefées ?

-Non mon général dit Claire, Hélène se contenta de faire non de la tête.

-Vous, dit le général en regardant Claire, vous travaillerez avec le professeur Jackson, une idée de ce que vous allez faire ?

-Pas du tout mon général… et …

-Ah entrez Daniel dit-il à un homme de trente cinq ans environ qui arrivait devant la porte.

Daniel entra et aussitôt Claire et Hélène se mirent au garde à vous.

-Je ne suis pas militaire, dit-il en riant, je me présente : Docteur Daniel Jackson, laquelle d'entre vous est le major Melray ?

-C'est moi dit Claire en souriant.

Pendant ce temps là Hélène jeta un coup d'œil au général. Il paraissait plus détendu, elle se souvint de ce que Sam lui avait dit, ils étaient amis.

L'entretien avec le général se poursuivit tranquillement. Il leur fit signer à chacune un engagement de non-divulgation de tout ce qui pourrait être dit ou vu dans la base et ailleurs. Le mot ailleurs les fit tiquer, elles ne comprenaient plus grand-chose, mais tant pis maintenant elles étaient plongées dans la grande aventure, plus moyen de reculer. Il parla aussi à Hélène de son travail sur les ordinateurs et une mystérieuse machine qu'il avait appelée « la porte ». Intriguant !

-Le docteur Jackson va vous faire visiter la base, et vous apprendra tout ce qu'il faut sur nos activités, conclut le général.

-Suivez-moi, dit Daniel.

Elles sortirent après un dernier salut réglementaire au général.

-Le général, il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Hélène

-Comme quoi ? Répondit Daniel surpris.

-Sévère, distant…

-Non, au contraire, mais là c'est différent, dit Daniel d'une voix étouffée. Nous avons quelques problèmes. Mais venez, je vais vous faire visiter et vous expliquer en quoi va constituer votre travail.

-Le colonel Carter n'est pas là ? S'inquiéta Claire.

-Non… répondit Daniel en hésitant, elle n'est pas là. Major Castillo je vous mets entre les mains du sergent Siler, il va vous expliquer tout ce que vous devez savoir sur la porte des étoiles.

-La porte des étoiles !

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la matinée à visiter toute la base. Hélène commençait à comprendre quel serait son travail. Elle devrait travailler avec le sergent Siler sur l'entretien de la porte. Claire aiderait le professeur Jackson dans ses traductions de tablettes, documents ou autres photos. Il y avait un travail monumental à accomplir.

Le midi elles se retrouvèrent au mess, un peu perdues et inquiètes de leurs nouvelles fonctions. Seraient –elles à la hauteur ? Tout était tellement nouveau, et si différent de ce qu'elles faisaient avant.

-C'est incroyable ! Fut la première chose que put dire Hélène sur leur visite de la base.

-Le docteur Jackson est très agréable dit Claire il a répondu avec une infinie patience à toutes mes questions, et dieu sait s'il y en avait.

-Moi de mon côté dit Hélène j'ai découvert le fonctionnement de la porte des étoiles, c'est absolument fantastique. Tu te rends compte on peut voyager à des milliers d'années lumière de la Terre en quelques secondes.

-Oui, et tu crois qu'on la passera un jour cette porte ?

-Ça je n'en sais rien. J'ai demandé au sergent Siler, il m'a dit que tout le monde passait un jour la porte tôt ou tard. Alors …il faut patienter, on vient juste d'arriver.

Elles continuèrent à parler durant tout leur repas.

-He ! Regarde qui vient ? Dit Hélène

-Oh le général !

-Quelle allure cet homme !

-Il faut peut-être se mettre au garde à vous ! Dit Claire en riant

-Non je ne crois pas. Regarde les autres ne le font pas.

-Oui, souffla Claire, mais il n'y a que des civils dans la salle.

-On fait comme si on ne l'avait pas vu ?

-Oui, dit Claire en pouffant.

-Chut ! Tu vas te faire remarquer !

Le général O'Neill indifférent aux propos dont il faisait l'objet s'était dirigé vers le fond de la salle et avait rejoint le docteur Jackson et un homme de couleur, imposant avec un curieux bijou sur le front.

- Le grand balaise là-bas, tu sais qui c'est ? Dit Hélène

-Celui qui a le truc sur le front ?

-Oui, mais on dirait qu'ils sont très amis avec le général O'Neill.

-Je me demande où est Sam ? J'ai posé la question à plusieurs personnes ce matin, et ils m'ont dit qu'elle était en mission.

-C'est possible, non ?

-Ce ne serait pas avec son équipe habituelle alors ? Etrange, parce que le docteur Jackson fait partie de son équipe. Au fait le grand noir comme tu dis il s'appelle Teal'c, dit malicieusement Claire, et ce n'est pas un humain.

-Tu en as appris des choses ce matin !

-Oui pendant que toi parlait technique ce qui est ton boulot, normal, moi je discutais jaffas et Goa'uld avec Daniel.

-Tu dis Daniel maintenant ! Eh ! Se moqua Hélène

Claire rougit un peu :

-Oui tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, même le général !

-Ah ! Si le général le fait …alors je n'ai plus rien à dire, dit Hélène malicieusement. A propos du général t'en pense quoi ?

-Terriblement intimidant ! Mais je pense qu'il gagne à être connu. Regarde il a complètement changé quand Daniel est entré dans son bureau.

-C'est vrai ajouta Hélène, il était beaucoup plus chaleureux.

-Oh l'heure tourne, dit Claire je ne voudrais pas être en retard. Je te revois ce soir ? Tu as trouvé un logement au fait ?

Non, dit Hélène, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de chercher. Ce soir je vais dormir à la base.

-Alors à plus tard.

Lundi 8 novembre.

O'Neill était resté seul dans son bureau. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il s'assit et resta un moment la tête dans ses mains. Sa douleur était ravivée par la présence de la jeune femme qui ressemblait à Carter à s'y méprendre, c'était son visage, ses yeux, sa voix, sa manière de parler. Il avait une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, d'embrasser ses lèvres si douces, de se fondre en elle…

Une telle ressemblance était hallucinante, il n'avait jamais vu cela au cours de ses années passées au SGC ou en exploration. Et pourtant Dieu sait s'ils en avaient rencontrées des choses étranges au cours de leurs missions.

Les paroles de Daniel faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit, le doute s'installait, et si c'était elle ?

O'Neill devant son écran d'ordinateur demanda à consulter les archives médicales du colonel Carter.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'autopsie. Seul un examen médical externe avait été pratiqué.

Le compte rendu était bref, les blessures et les causes de la mort étaient consignées.

La jeune femme avait été identifiée par Daniel et Teal'c.

C'était elle, c'était écrit noir sur blanc.

Il tapa un poing rageur sur la table, il ne devait plus y penser ! Sam était morte, et bien morte !

Alors qui était dans la cellule de force ?

Il partit se coucher mais ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le lendemain il se leva fatigué avec un marteau piqueur dans la tête, après avoir pris un café bien fort il alla voir le docteur Bright pour lui demander les tests sanguins qui avaient dus être faits après le décès de Sam. Mais elle lui dit que des tels tests n'étaient pratiqués que lorsqu'on avait un doute sur l'identité de la victime ou de la cause de la mort. Dans ce cas là il n'y avait aucune contestation possible. Il y avait des témoins.

Deux jours après O'Neill fit exhumer le corps de la jeune femme décédée sur P9B712.

Des tests ADN furent pratiqués.

Le couperet tomba quelques jours plus tard. Le corps était bien celui de Samantha Carter.

Alors qui était la jeune femme arrivée à la base le 7 novembre ?

La nuit tombait sur le petit cimetière militaire de Colorado Springs. O'Neill était resté devant la tombe sur laquelle venait d'être jetée la dernière pelletée de terre. Une très courte et émouvante cérémonie avait eu lieu, pour la deuxième inhumation du colonel Carter. O'Neill n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le résultat des tests ADN, il en était incapable. Il avait seulement montré la feuille des résultats à Daniel et Teal'c qui par respect pour sa douleur lui avaient évité les mots de réconfort inutiles et vains. Maintenant la cérémonie était terminée et Jack s'était assis par terre près de la tombe, plongée dans une douleur muette.

Ses amis attendaient un peu plus loin, ils sentaient qu'il avait besoin de rester seul avec elle.

Sa douleur était immense, à la place de son cœur une pierre lourde et froide qui lui emplissait la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer.

La vue de « l'autre » l'avait totalement déstabilisé, comme il avait été naïf de croire que tout était à nouveau possible. Il le savait bien au fond de son cœur que ce n'était pas elle. Mais pourquoi avait-il écouté Daniel ? Lui s'était leurré mais il ne la connaissait pas si bien que lui, ce n'était que son amie, pas son amour, son souffle, sa vie ! Quelques infimes détails avaient changé, c'était surtout son comportement à elle qui était différent. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas jeté dans ses bras ? Pourquoi son regard ne luisait-il pas de tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui ? Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas elle. Il l'avait toujours su.

Le briefing du lendemain les réunissait tous les trois, il fallait statuer sur le sort de « l'autre », O'Neill ne voulait pas la revoir, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Daniel, je voudrais que vous alliez lui parler, dit-il d'un ton las. Essayez de savoir ce qui s'est passé, qui elle est.

-Entendu Jack, mais pourquoi moi ?

-Parce qu'elle est plus proche de vous, c'est votre amie non ?

Devant le silence de Daniel, il eut un geste d'impatience,

-Elle a toujours été très proche de vous, non ?

-Vous voyez Jack, vous parlez d'elle comme si elle était Sam !

-Je vous en prie Daniel ! Cette situation est insupportable pour moi, essayez de le comprendre !

Il criait presque ! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se confier, ou de parler tout simplement de lui, mais là il était au bord de la rupture, et Daniel le sentit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, je m'en occupe. Teal'c peut venir avec moi ?

-Naturellement, faites-la parler, et puis il faudra lui trouver un endroit pour vivre. Elle ne pas rester au SGC enfermée toute sa vie !

La jeune femme était assise devant un repas qu'elle n'avait pas touché. Elle regarda ses amis d'un air morne.

-Daniel ! Teal'c ! Mais, où est le général ? Je deviens folle ici.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? Dit-elle avec un air affolé

-La jeune femme que nous avons ramenée est bien Samantha Carter, les tests ADN l'ont prouvé.

Sam s'était assise sur le lit et avait invité ses amis à s'asseoir à la table.

-Moi aussi je suis bien Samantha Carter, les tests ADN sont formels, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle soupira, elle semblait mieux tout à coup, la menace de la folie s'éloignait.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant la réaction du général, il devait pressentir que je n'étais pas la « « bonne Sam », Je commence à comprendre.

-Nous on ne comprend pas du tout, que se passe t-il ?

-Vous ne voyez pas ? Pourtant vous avez vécu cette situation, nous l'avons tous vécus d'ailleurs !

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler dit Daniel.

-Mais je ne suis pas dans ma réalité, c'est tout simple. Je suis dans une réalité alternée.

Daniel et Teal'c ouvrirent de grands yeux :

-Mais de quoi vous parlez, il n'y a qu'une seule réalité ?

Elle rit doucement et malgré elle des larmes de soulagement coulaient sur ses joues.

-Mais non Daniel il y a d'infinies réalités. Des mondes parallèles qui s'ouvrent sous chacun de nos pas. Ces mondes peuvent être différents ou exactement identiques. Les mondes que nous avons visités étaient très proches de notre réalité. Vous-même Daniel avez été le premier d'entre nous à croiser un de ces mondes parallèles. Vous avez découvert le premier miroir quantique sur P3R233.

-Ici nous ne connaissons pas les miroirs quantiques. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-En quelque sorte c'est une porte entre deux univers. Et Sam se lança dans de grandes explications que Daniel et Teal'c écoutaient attentivement sans l'interrompre.

-Finalement conclut Daniel, vous avez passé un de ces miroirs quantiques ?

-Et non, et c'est justement ce qui m'a fait écarter cette supposition de prime abord. Mais maintenant je sais ce qui m'est arrivé, malheureusement je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi. Il faut que quelqu'un de mon monde trouve le passage et vienne me chercher. Mon seul espoir est qu'ils y pensent.

-Vous pouvez nous expliquer ?

-Pas encore, pour le moment je voudrais avoir accès à un ordinateur, il faut que j'étudie toutes les possibilités, que je fasse des calculs. Vous pensez que le général O'Neill acceptera de me laisser travailler sur un de vos terminaux ?

-Je pense que oui dit Daniel, mais je vais aller le voir, il n'y a aucune raison que vous restiez enfermée ici.

Dans l'autre réalité O'Neill faisait le point avec le major Vengert. Le général ne pouvant quitter la base plus de quelques heures, il n'avait pu lui-même se charger des recherches.

Daniel et Teal'c aussi étaient là.

-Major ? Vos conclusions dit O'Neill d'une voix lasse.

-Le colonel Carter a bien quitté l'héliport de San Juan le 7 novembre à 16 H 15, mon général, mais l'hélicoptère n'est jamais arrivé à destination.

L'angoisse serra brutalement le cœur de Jack. Jusqu'à cet instant il avait espéré qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté l'île de Porto Rico, qu'elle avait changé d'avis, qu'elle avait pris un autre moyen de transport.

Il avait mis la police locale sur le coup, mais celle-ci s'était montrée un peu molle dans ses recherches. Il avait fait fouiller l'appartement du major, ses quartiers à la base, son labo à la recherche d'indices. Peut-être avait-elle été enlevée ? Par le NID, un rayon Asgard. Mais aucun phénomène lumineux n'avait été enregistré dans le secteur, et un rayon Asgard ne passait pas inaperçu, les radars auraient remarqué quelque chose.

Il ne restait plus que l'hypothèse la plus dramatique, son hélicoptère s'était scratché dans l'océan. Il avait disparu des radars à 16 h 51 très exactement.

En fait sur l'île il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle, ses amies étaient rentrées à la fin de leurs vacances. Puis elles étaient venues à la base prendre leur nouveau poste.

-Daniel, les amies du colonel ? Vous leur avez parlées ?

-Non, Jack, vous m'aviez dit de taire la disparition du colonel, pour tout le monde elle est sur une mission spéciale.

-Et bien faites-le, ou plutôt faites-les venir dans mon bureau.

La réunion était terminée. Les conclusions étaient tombées, scratch de l'hélicoptère dans les eaux de l'atlantique près de la mer des Sargasses. Daniel réfléchissait à toute vitesse en regagnant son bureau. Mais oui, la mer des Sargasses ! Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il se précipita vers une carte et regarda attentivement la situation de Porto Rico. Maintenant cela lui sautait aux yeux.

Les haut-parleurs grésillaient tandis que la voix de Walter emplissait la base « le major Castillo et le major Melrey sont demandées dans le bureau du général O'Neill »

Claire qui était penchée sur un parchemin, ne réagit pas tout de suite, tellement elle était absorbée par son travail.

Hélène qui se trouvait dans ses quartiers au moment de l'appel se mit à courir dans les couloirs, un peu inquiète. Que voulait le général pour appeler les deux nouvelles recrues ? Claire ne réagit qu'au deuxième appel et elle retrouva Hélène à la porte du bureau. Walter les fit patienter un moment, le général était au téléphone et il semblait en avoir pour un moment.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un général très préoccupé, un pli vertical barrant son front. Il les fit entrer dans son bureau mais ne les fit pas asseoir.

-Vous êtes amies avec le colonel Carter dit-il sans préambule, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Dites-moi quand vous l'avez vue pour la dernière fois.

Elles se regardèrent une demi-seconde et Hélène prit la parole.

-C'était le jour où elle a reçu un appel téléphonique venant de vous, elle a rapidement fait ses bagages et elle est partie.

-Vous l'avez accompagnée ?

-Non, elle est rentrée tout de suite à l'hôtel et nous ne l'avons plus vue.

-C'est bien vous pouvez disposer, dit le général sèchement en leur montrant la porte.

-Mon général, si vous permettez ? On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Claire.

O'Neill soupira et se renfonça dans son fauteuil

-Elle n'est jamais arrivée à la base ce jour-là. En fait le dernier contact qu'elle a eu avec moi, c'est ce coup de téléphone.

-On ne disparaît pas comme ça ?

-Oh vous savez il y a beaucoup de raisons pour qu'une personne disparaisse, surtout quand on travaille dans un projet tel que le Stargate.

A ce moment le téléphone sonna. C'était Daniel.

-Jack, j'ai une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Sam,

-Quoi ! Fit O'Neill plein d'espoir, elle est où ?

-Attendez Jack, j'ai dit que j'avais une idée, je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais trouvée. Donnez-moi une heure le temps de rassembler des documents et tous les éléments que je puisse trouver.

-Je vous donne une demi-heure, retrouvez-moi avec Teal'c dans mon bureau. Il raccrocha sèchement, puis il donna congé à Claire et Hélène en leur promettant de les tenir au courant du sort de leur amie.

Cette demi-heure serait bien longue à attendre. En attendant Walter se présenterait bien avec une foule de choses à faire, probablement ne verrait-il pas le temps passer.

Un coup discret et sa porte et déjà Walter pointait son nez :

-Mon général … Il y a un problème avec ….

Déjà O'Neill n'écoutait plus. Il imaginait Sam au fond de l'océan et cela lui était insupportable, sa gorge se serra. Ne plus revoir son regard bleu, ne plus la voir sourire à toutes ses blagues, même s'il en faisait un peu moins depuis qu'il était aux commandes du SGC, ne plus voir sa silhouette devant la porte des étoiles prête à partir pour l'aventure avec son équipe, ne plus sentir son regard sur lui. Mon dieu comme elle le regardait, comme elle savait le regarder, elle le faisait fondre, alors il jouait les indifférents, faisant celui qui ne voyait rien… Naturellement elle n 'était pas dupe, et un sourire parfois étirait ses belles lèvres. Mais quelquefois il la faisait rougir quand il posait ses yeux sur elle. Comme il aimait la voir se troubler sous ses yeux, le regard un peu gêné, le teint rosi sous l'émotion. Comme il l'aimait, comme il aurait voulu le lui dire. Maintenant c'était trop tard, peut-être ne la retrouverait-il jamais ?

-Mon général !

-Oui, Walter je vous écoute dit-il en passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard Daniel était avec Teal'c dans le bureau de O'Neill. Celui-ci avait attendu avec une impatience grandissante. Il ne tenait plus en place.

-Alors Daniel ?

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller dans la salle de briefing, j'ai des documents à vous montrer.

-Allons-y dit O'Neill.

Aussitôt installé, Daniel projeta sur l'écran la carte de Porto Rico, et des îles environnantes :

-Voilà ce que j'ai remarqué, vous voyez cette zone qui s'étend à l'Est de la Floride, au Nord de Porto Rico et forme une vaste étendue triangulaire,

Cette zone géographique est également surnommée triangle du diable, et elle s'étend sur 3 900 000 km2 entre les Bermudes, Porto Rico et Melbourne en Floride, elle est située par 55° et 85° de longitude Ouest, 30° et 40° de longitude Nord. Elle est connue pour les nombreuses disparitions inexpliquées de bateaux et d'avions dont elle a été le théâtre.

Jack sursauta :

-Daniel vous êtes en train de nous parler du triangle des Bermudes ? C'est une légende !

-Peut-être ? Dit Daniel mais on ne peut nier qu'il y a là une concordance d'évènements étranges.

Le mystère remonte au milieu du XIXe siècle, poursuivit Daniel. Depuis, plus de cinquante bateaux et vingt avions ont disparu dans le triangle des Bermudes. Le cas le plus célèbre concerne le fameux vol 19. Le 5 décembre 1945, cinq bombardiers américains quittèrent Fort Lauderdale pour une mission d'entraînement. Malgré d'excellentes conditions météorologiques, aucun ne regagna la base. L'hydravion parti à leur recherche disparut tout aussi mystérieusement. On raconte aussi que des bateaux furent retrouvés abandonnés, des aliments encore chauds sur la table, tandis que des avions s'évanouirent sans même émettre d'appel de détresse. Le caractère mystérieux du triangle est renforcé par l'absence d'épave.

-Daniel vous êtes obligé de nous raconter tout cela ?

-Jack, ne soyez pas impatient, oui j'aimerais finir mon exposé, je n'en ai plus que pour une minute.

O'Neill fit un geste de la main et soupirant pour faire signe à Daniel de continuer.

-Le mystère s'épaissit et les disparitions continuent régulièrement et entre 1945 et 1975 plus d'une cinquantaine de bateaux et même un sous-marin atomique, disparaissent tout aussi mystérieusement et sans qu'aucun débris ni corps n'ait été retrouvé. En 1972, le pilote Chuck Wakely vole entre Bimini et Miami. Il croit voir que les ailes de son avion deviennent translucides. En quelques minutes, l'habitacle du pilote est inondé par une lueur étrange et l'appareil change de direction sans qu'il puisse intervenir. La lumière s'arrête et les instruments de bord de se remettent aussitôt à fonctionner. Enfin, en 1975, la vedette côtière Diligence se porte au secours d'un cargo en flammes lorsque sa radio s'éteint brutalement sans raison. L'équipage voit de mystérieuses lumières vertes tomber du ciel. L'enquête ultérieure ne peut, là non plus, donner aucune explication rationnelle à cette panne et à ces phénomènes étranges A l'exception du vol 19, les victimes n'envoient jamais le moindre S.O.S. mais, bien au contraire, affirment souvent peu avant le drame que leur traversée se déroule tout à fait normalement.

Une multitude de raisons sont avancées pour expliquer ce phénomène, poursuivit Daniel, des rayons mortels émanant de l'Atlantide aux enlèvements perpétrés par des OVNI. Des analyses plus rationnelles mettent l'absence d'épave sur le compte des forts courants et de la profondeur élevée des fonds marins, et indiquent que plusieurs des disparitions qu'on lui attribue se sont produites jusqu'à quelque 600 km de cette zone.

Maintenant Si on reprend le trajet qu'a suivi Sam pour rentrer, elle est bien partie de San Juan sur l'île de Porto Rico. Son trajet devait l'amener au sud de la Floride. Elle a donc longé ce triangle dans sa partie Ouest.

-Vous dites que sa disparition est due à ce phénomène, vous allez un peu loin Daniel !

O' Neill était septique mais l'idée faisait son chemin.

-Et on a retrouvé les bateaux et les avions qui ont disparu ? Demanda Teal'c.

-Non, on a rien retrouvé. Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu. A la lumière de ce que nous savons sur les mondes parallèles, je pense qu'avec la technologie avancée dont nous disposons, nous pourrions peut-être partir à la recherche d'une faille entre deux mondes et je suis persuadé que allons la trouver.

Ils attendaient que le général se décide, la décision lui appartenait.

-Comment comptez vous procéder Daniel ? Dit-il finalement.

-Il me faudrait les meilleurs scientifiques spécialistes des déplacements spatiaux de façon à trouver cette faille, dit Daniel avec un certain soulagement dans la voix. Il avait eu peur un moment qu'O'Neill trouve son idée totalement farfelue. Cette faille existe sûrement, et peut-être qu'une énigme s'en trouvera résolue, ajouta t-il.

-J'espère qu'elle sera résolue, mais seulement pour nous Daniel, pour le moment du moins. Allez au travail, vous avez carte blanche.

_Dans l'autre univers Sam était arrivée à la même conclusion, l'énigme du triangle des Bermudes. Elle était passée à travers une faille qui avait joué le rôle d'un miroir quantique. Seulement dans les fichiers et sur Internet aucune trace d'un triangle des Bermudes dans ce sens, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup, pourrait-elle rentrer un jour chez elle, si elle ne pouvait pas passer la frontière entre les deux univers. Elle comptait beaucoup sur ses amis. Elle était sûre que Daniel y avait pensé et avait réussi à convaincre le général. _

_Le soir même elle demanda à parler au général, celui-ci tout d'abord réticent accepta de la recevoir. Il se composa un masque indifférent et neutre. Sam lui expliqua en quelques mots les conclusions auxquelles elle venait d'aboutir._

_-Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il faut attendre que vos amis viennent ? C'est bien cela dit O'Neill d'un air dur._

_ -Oui mon général !_

_ -Mais ils pourraient ne jamais venir !_

_ -En effet, c'est possible dans ce cas je reste bloquée ici, car je ne peux rien faire de moi-même, puisque vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de mondes parallèles, vous n'avez pas les instruments nécessaires pour calculer les déphasages, et je suis obligée d'attendre._

_O'Neill ne répondit pas, la technique n'était pas son domaine, il y avait d'excellents ingénieurs dans cette base, cependant personne ne valait Sam… Son cœur se serra comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait elle, et voir sans arrêt devant lui la « Sam » de l'autre monde ne l'aidait pas du tout._

_ -Et si vous aviez accès à tous les ordinateurs ? Cela pourrait vous aider ? _

_Elle lui fit un grand sourire et répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux _

_ -Oh oui, merci mon général, je commençais à trouver le temps long dans votre base, _

_Elle sourit de la petite lueur amusée qu'elle vit dans ses yeux. _

_-Je peux commencer maintenant ? _

_-Bien sûr, je vais vous montrer où vous installer_

_-Vous savez mon général, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tous les éléments nécessaires, mais je vais essayer. _

Daniel et Teal'c se préparaient à partir. Ils seraient accompagnés du major Conrad un spécialiste des déplacements spatiaux temporels. Il avait apporté avec lui des instruments de précisions pour calculer et repérer les différentes phases entre les deux univers. Il fallait localiser le point exact de passage, ne sachant pas si la faille du triangle des Bermudes donnait sur un seul univers ou sur une multitude.

Le major Conrad était un homme peu bavard et il passa la durée du vol à consulter ses notes et ses appareils.

Pendant ce temps à la base Jack restait en contact permanent avec Daniel qui le tenait au courant au fur et à mesure de leur avancée.

-Il y a maintenant de nombreuses fluctuations, dit Daniel, et… pouvoir…ma…

-Je vous reçois un sur cinq Daniel, Allô Daniel ! Vous m'entendez… ? Daniel ! Répondez !

Silence radio. Le contact était coupé. O'Neill essaya de les appeler à nouveau mais en vain.

Voilà, les dés étaient jetés, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas perdus eux aussi dans un autre univers.

Le voyage se déroula sans problème, Ils avaient repéré une faille et s'y étaient engouffrés. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que celui-là, apparemment il n'y avait qu'un seul univers de l'autre côté de la fluctuation. Le major Conrad avait bloqué le dispositif au moment du passage, de façon à faciliter le voyage du retour.

-Et maintenant que fait-on ? Dit Conrad.

-Il faut aller à la base, je pense que nous y sommes attendus, si Sam est bien là-bas, elle a dut aboutir aux mêmes conclusions que nous répondit Daniel.

_Quelques heures plus tard ils arrivèrent à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Dès leur arrivée ils furent conduits auprès du général O'Neill. _

_ -Général O'Neill, nous venons d'une réalité alternée commença Daniel. _

_ -Je sais, je vous attendais, votre colonel Carter m'a tout expliqué, répliqua froidement O'Neill._

_Il ne ressemble pas beaucoup à notre Jack pensa Daniel en voyant le pli creusé sur le front de son interlocuteur. Aucune chaleur dans le regard, une voix froide, des ordres tombant comme des couperets. Je n'aimerais pas beaucoup être commandé par cet O'Neill là. _

_Quelques instants plus tard Sam apparut sur le seuil du bureau du général._

_ -Daniel, Teal'c, je croyais ne jamais vous revoir ! _

_ -Comment savez-vous que c'est nous ? Nous sommes morts dans cette réalité ? _

_Walter apparut à ce moment à la porte :_

_ -Mon général, il y a un appel de SG7._

_ -J'arrive Walter._

_Et se tournant vers ceux de la Terre :_

_ -Je vous laisse mon bureau. Carter, j'aimerais vous voir avant que vous ne partiez._

_ -Bien sûr mon général !_

_-Alors Sam vous allez bien ? Je vous trouve mauvaise mine s'inquiéta Daniel._

_-Non moi ça va, je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Mais je suis triste pour lui. _

_ -Pour O'Neill ? Demanda Teal'c._

_ -Oui, mon double est mort il y a un mois, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas été prise de convulsions. _

_ -Et… ? Questionna Daniel _

_ -Et bien … j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux…_

_Daniel sourit sans répondre. _

_-Il faudrait que l'on rentre maintenant, dit Teal'c, je suppose que nos doubles à tous les deux sont vivants ?_

_ -Oui, ils sont partis en mission, mais laissez-moi quelques minutes, je dois parler au général._

_-On vous attend dehors dit Daniel._

_Sam entendit le général remonter l'escalier._

_ -Vous allez partir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il d'une voix douce. _

_ -Oui, mon général. _

_Le cœur de Sam battait à coups sourds dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression de quitter quelque chose qui aurait pu être merveilleux pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester, elle n'était pas chez elle. Mais lui, que pouvait-il ressentir à ce moment là ? Son regard s'était fait très doux, il voyait « sa Sam », celle qui avait disparu, celle qui ne reviendrait jamais, celle qui avait laissé un vide dans son cœur, une douleur qu'il garderait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. _

_ -Comment est-il votre général ? Lui demanda t-il en hésitant un peu._

_Sa question la surprit._

_ -Il vous ressemble beaucoup, en fait, mais il est peut-être un peu moins ouvert que vous dit-elle en souriant. _

_ -Comment cela ?_

_ -Lui ne m'aurait jamais posé cette question_

_Un sourire éclaira son visage austère._

_ -Il parle peu ? _

_ -C'est peu de le dire ! En fait non, il parle, il plaisante, il dit beaucoup de choses, mais sur lui, jamais rien._

_ -Et entre vous il y a quelque chose ?_

_Cette conversation était très étonnante, entendre O'Neill parler de O'Neill, des sentiments qu'il pourrait éprouver pour elle. Oui vraiment cet homme là était très différent. _

_Elle le regarda presque en riant._

_ -Pourquoi vous riez ? _

_-Parce que je ne me vois pas du tout avoir une conversation de ce genre avec « mon général »_

_Il la regardait avec un tel amour dans les yeux qu'elle en fut gênée. Elle détourna le regard._

_ -Il faut que je parte, mon général… dit-elle d'une voix tremblante._

_Il prit une enveloppe sur son bureau. _

_ -Donnez-lui cela à votre « O'Neill » ! _

_Elle mit l'enveloppe dans sa poche._

_ -Vous n'avez pas eu le temps de « lui » dire adieu n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce. _

_ -Non, dit-il dans un souffle, je n'ai pas eu le temps._

_Elle leva le bras et passa sa main derrière sa nuque, elle le fit se pencher vers elle, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se colla à elle et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Puis il la lâcha. _

_ -Voilà c'est fait maintenant. Adieu Jack dit-elle en reculant._

_Il avait fermé les yeux, et c'est la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'en aller, le visage crispé et douloureux de cet homme détruit, elle crut même voir une larme couler et se frayer un lent passage sur sa joue. _

_Elle partit le laissant seul avec ses souvenirs. Elle pleurait devant la détresse de O'Neill, elle était touchée en plein cœur par ce qu'il vivait, mais elle ne pouvait rien pour lui. _

_Elle n'en pouvait plus et malgré elle, elle courut dans les couloirs pour prendre les ascenseurs qui la conduiraient à la surface. Partir au plus vite d'ici, avant que la tentation de rester ne l'atteigne et ne l'empoigne ! Peut-être laissait-elle la proie pour l'ombre, mais ici ce n'était tout simplement pas son monde. _

_ -Ah vous voilà dit Daniel, mais que se passe t-il vous avez pleuré ?_

_ -Ce n'est rien Daniel, mais ce n'était pas simple de le laisser seul avec sa douleur._

Le retour fut silencieux, ils passèrent facilement la faille et Sam se retrouva chez elle.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller voir le général O'Neill. Il fut content de la revoir et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Alors Carter on se paie des petits voyages maintenant ?

Son rire se figea quand il vit le visage grave de Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Colonel ?

-J'ai une lettre pour vous mon général, et elle posa l'enveloppe sur le bureau.

- Une lettre de qui ?

-C'est votre double dans l'autre univers qui vous l'a écrite.

-Vraiment ? Il avait l'air étonné.

-Si vous permettez mon général, je voudrais étudier les différentes phases…

-Carter ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de repos par hasard, après cette expérience ? Je vous ordonne de vous détendre, allez retrouver vos amies !

-Mes amies ?

Il sourit avec indulgence :

-Je ne vous dis rien mais allez donc au mess ! Vous allez avoir une surprise, et puis après une soirée de détente, vous irez dormir ! C'est un ordre Carter !

-Bien mon général.

Après le départ de Sam, O'Neill ouvrit la lettre. Elle était très courte et ne comportait qu'une ligne.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. La vie est trop courte, tout peut basculer en une seconde. »

Jack O'Neill

O'Neill était en pleine confusion. Des sentiments contradictoires l'envahissaient, tout d'abord la colère, mais qui était-il cet autre pour se permettre de lui donner des leçons ? De quel droit ? Puis un curieux sentiment de jalousie, que lui avait dit Carter ? Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, certainement, l'avait-elle embrassé ou peut-être plus ? Est-ce que cet autre n'avait pas une « Sam » dans son monde ? Autant de questions qui le taraudaient.

« Tout peut basculer en une seconde » Qu'est-ce qui peut basculer, la vie ? La mort ? Ceux qu'on aime disparaissent, ça il le savait il en souffrait encore. Cette phrase était une énigme pour lui.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir, il sentait que Carter était au centre de tout cela, sinon « l'autre » n'aurait pas écrit le mot « idiot » !

Il sourit, c'est vrai qu'il était idiot dans sa vie personnelle, il le savait, mais il avait trop souffert de la mort d'un être aimé, et ça l'avait marqué à vie, et l'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. Lui qui pouvait prendre des décisions de vie ou de mort en une fraction de seconde, était incapable de prendre une décision pour lui-même.

Il ferma la porte de son bureau pour être au calme et dit à Walter qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

Mais dix minutes plus tard le téléphone sonna

-Quoi ! Hurla t-il dans le combiné

-Mon général c'est le président ! Vous le prenez ?

-Naturellement, je le prends ! Quelle question !

Après le coup de fil du président, Walter revint à la charge c'était SG12 en difficulté sur une planète, puis il y avait eu une inondation dans les douches, cela n'avait pas arrêté de la journée.

En soupirant il avait mis la lettre dans sa poche et s'était consacré aux tâches qui étaient devenues sont lot quotidien. Bientôt SG5 et SG3 rentreraient, ce serait les débriefings, puis il y aurait sûrement d'autres soucis petits ou gros jusque tard dans la nuit. Le débriefing de Carter et de son séjour dans l'autre univers durerait très longtemps et attendrait demain, et il devait se préparer à prendre connaissance de choses que peut-être il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

Il devait admettre que cette lettre le perturbait. Il n'arrivait pas, ou il ne voulait pas lui trouver un sens.

Il se coucha bien après minuit, et malgré sa fatigue le sommeil ne vint pas. Encore une nuit de fichue. Il se leva le lendemain, pas du tout reposé et la petite phrase de son « double » inscrite en lettres de feu, le taraudait toujours tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le mess prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le briefing du retour de Sam eut lieu à 8 heures. Elle raconta par le détail ce qui s'était passé, le scepticisme des gens de l'autre réalité qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de mondes parallèles.

-Vous avez du connaître des moments difficiles Sam dit Daniel.

-En effet, je me sentais bien seule. Mais vous avez connu la même chose Daniel.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je vous en parle, cette impression d'irréalité, de faire un cauchemar, d'avoir la conscience que l'on rêve et qu'on va se réveiller.

-Oui dit Sam, c'est tout à fait cela.

Puis Daniel et Teal'c expliquèrent au général O'Neill le sauvetage de Sam comment ils avaient perdu le contact radio en passant dans la faille.

O'Neill était attentif, mais ne posait pas beaucoup de questions. Ces histoires de réalités alternées n'avaient pas l'air de l'intéresser beaucoup. Il mit fin rapidement à la réunion.

Daniel était déçu, ils avaient pourtant résolu l'énigme du triangle des Bermudes. Naturellement tout cela devait rester secret et c'était quelque part tout à fait frustrant de ne pouvoir dire et expliquer ce que l'on avait découvert. Cela faisait huit ans que Daniel vivait de cette manière mais il avait quelque fois du mal à le supporter.

Les jours et les semaines passaient, la routine avait repris, les missions, la vie à la base, les week-ends chez les uns ou les autres. Sam avait été très heureuse de retrouver ses amies avec qui maintenant elle pouvait parler de son travail. Elles se voyaient souvent durant leurs congés, et il n'y avait qu'elles pour arriver à faire sortir Sam de son labo. Le général n'essayait même plus. D'ailleurs elle le voyait très peu, juste le minimum pour le travail. Une certaine distance s'était creusée entre eux. Cela s'était fait de manière naturelle depuis son retour. Elle n'avait jamais su ce que le « Jack » de l'autre réalité avait écrit à son double. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé en tête à tête depuis. Quand elle le rencontrait elle se contentait de le saluer comme elle devait le faire, il répondait de la même façon. Mais plus de mots gentils ou de regards appuyés, plus rien. Ils s'évitaient.

Sam essayait d'oublier, mais dans ses rêves elle revoyait le visage torturé de l'autre Jack et la façon dont il l'avait serrée dans ses bras. Elle regrettait quelque part d'être revenue.

Un jour elle prit sa décision, elle n'en parla à personne, mais prépara soigneusement son départ. Elle quitterait le SGC. Mais elle voulait se donner une dernière chance, en parler au général O'Neill. Elle aurait pu partir sans rien dire en référer uniquement à l'état major, mais cela n'aurait pas été honnête vis-à-vis du général. Elle demanda une entrevue.

Le général était seul dans son bureau au téléphone quand elle frappa. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

La voix de O'Neill était sèche, son interlocuteur devait en prendre pour son grade, encore quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas bien son boulot ! Pensa t-elle.

Il raccrocha nerveusement sur des mots très durs.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment mon général !

-Mais si Carter je vous écoute, c'est juste Walter qui me casse les pieds avec des réunions supplémentaires, dit-il en souriant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous colonel ?

Sam hésitait, puis repensant à toutes ses semaines un peu vides elle se lança :

-Je voudrais quitter le SGC mon général.

La stupeur se lut sur son visage. Elle voulait partir, mais pourquoi ?

-Quoi ! Mais vous faites un travail qui vous passionne, dit-il vivement, enfin c'est ce que je croyais ajouta t–il plus lentement, et en la regardant plus attentivement.

Elle garda un masque impassible.

-Mon général je crois qu'il est préférable que je parte.

Il garda un instant le silence puis dit à voix basse,

-Je le pense aussi, mais seulement pour une période de repos, vous venez de traverser une rude épreuve. Mais ne prenez pas de décision définitive, laissez-vous une porte de sortie.

Le visage de Sam était fatigué, avec de grands cernes sous les yeux, il lui trouva mauvaise mine et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Pourquoi voulez-vous partir Carter ?

-C'est personnel monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

-Il faut m'en dire plus.

Elle hésitait, rougit, le regarda à nouveau :

-Si vous ne le comprenez pas, je ne peux rien faire… murmura t-elle.

Il y eut un long silence entre eux. Il sentait qu'on arrivait au cœur du problème, mais avait –il réellement envie d'aller plus loin ? Il se força tout de même, par respect pour elle et pour ce qu'elle venait de vivre et qui l'avait marquée profondément.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit sur ce qui s'est passé dans l'autre univers ? N'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda d'un air si malheureux qu'il en fut ébranlé. Elle l'aimait donc toujours ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait il le savait très bien, mais voulait nier ces sentiments, ne pas les laisser prendre le dessus. Elle l'avait parfaitement compris.

-Dites-moi… mon double… Il s'arrêta ne pouvant aller plus loin.

-Mais dites-le une fois pour toute, dites-le, oui votre double aimait Samantha Carter ! Vous le savez très bien ! Elle mordait dans les mots, en proie à une colère qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser.

Elle était en train de le perdre définitivement, elle le sentait à son recul et à son visage qui se fermait.

- Ils étaient ensemble, continua t-elle sur le même ton abrupt, ils s'aimaient ! Et puis brutalement elle a été tuée en mission…

-Oh ! Il comprenait mieux maintenant, car la douleur qu'il ressentait rien qu'à l'idée de la perdre, était insupportable.

De nouveau, le silence, un lourd silence. De toute façon entre eux ce n'était que le silence, il ne pourrait y avoir rien d'autre…

-Maintenant monsieur, c'est à vous de me retenir, dites un seul mot et je reste…

Non il ne le pouvait pas, ce mot il ne le dirait pas, elle dut le sentir car elle se leva et sans demander l'autorisation, elle le planta là, le laissant seul dans son bureau, à la tête du SGC, militaire jusqu'au bout des ongles, et englué dans un règlement qui elle le savait n'était qu'un prétexte à ne pas s'engager.

Pourtant elle lui donna une chance, elle resta un long moment à la porte de son bureau, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Mais il ne bougea pas, ne la rappela pas, elle savait que tout était perdu.

Resté seul, il sortit le papier de sa poche, « ne fais pas l'idiot » Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait rester à la tête du SGC, il devait rester général, elle, elle devait rester colonel, le Pentagone avait été ferme la dessus. Il aurait pu batailler, il aurait pu faire appel au président, non, il s'était résigné, comme s'il ne voulait pas que les choses évoluent entre eux. Il y avait tout un tas de raisons, il se trouvait tout un tas de raisons, sa carrière à elle surtout. Déjà colonel à son âge, elle gravirait vite les échelons, dans une dizaine d'années peut-être moins, elle serait général. Il n'avait aucun droit de bloquer son avancement pour une obscure raison sentimentale, qui n'était même pas sûre de résister à l'épreuve du temps.

Sam après cette entrevue pénible et stérile se rendit dans ses quartiers, elle voulait être seule. Elle arrivait à un tournant primordial de sa vie, qu'allait-elle faire ? Il refuserait sa démission, il refuserait qu'elle redevienne civile, car de ce fait elle ne pourrait plus être à la tête de SG1. Elle avait conscience du piège dans lequel elle était enfermée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne fit pas passer son devoir en premier. Elle ne le pouvait pas, c'était pour elle une question de vie ou de mort. Elle devait partir, laisser tout tomber, refaire sa vie ailleurs…

Ailleurs, c'est à ce moment-là que l'idée commença à faire son chemin en elle. Oui, c'était cela la solution, elle devait y réfléchir, mais vite.

Devant elle s'ouvrait deux chemins : d'un côté sa vie actuelle, à côté d'un homme qui elle le savait était l'homme de sa vie, mais avec qui il n'y aurait jamais rien. De l'autre, un autre homme, le même en fait qui elle le pressentait n'attendait que son retour. Irrésistiblement elle se sentait attirée par le O'Neill de l'univers miroir, l'amour qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux au moment de leurs adieux, hantait ses jours et ses nuits.

Elle ne dit au revoir à personne et profita d'un moment de congé de son équipe pour faire ses paquets et sortir presque en catimini de la base.

Elle avait emporté au cas où, un détecteur de phase. Cela lui serait peut-être utile si elle voulait repasser dans l'autre monde, elle n'avait pas encore décidé, et se donnait quelques jours de réflexion.

Elle passa quelques jours à la campagne, elle avait loué un petit appartement pour une semaine, loin de tout. Elle voulait rester seule pour faire le point et se décider.

Au matin du cinquième jour, elle prit avec elle un léger bagage, rendit les clés de l'appartement et loua un hélicoptère. Elle eut du mal à en trouver un disponible, c'était très cher mais elle avait vidé son compte en banque avant de partir. Maintenant c'était trop tard, elle avait brûlé ses arrières.

Elle prit la direction des Bermudes. Elle n'avait pas suivi son plan de vol, coupé les communications. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la cherche avant qu'elle ne soit arrivée à destination.

Elle repéra la faille et s'y engouffra. Au moment du passage elle sentit une légère désorientation et une lumière plus vive qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la première fois. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, et continua sa route.

Pour tout le monde le triangle des Bermudes avait fait une victime de plus.

_Plus elle approchait de la base de Cheyenne Mountain, plus elle ralentissait. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard pour reculer, elle avait fait son choix._

_Elle rentra beaucoup plus facilement dans la base que la première fois. La première personne qu'elle vit fut Daniel. Il fut très heureux de la revoir et le manifesta par des paroles enthousiastes_

_ -Vous êtes revenue Sam, c'est fantastique, j 'en connais un qui va être content. _

_Tous la reconnurent, elle avait l'impression d'être rentrée chez elle. Comme quoi nul n'est prophète en son pays. Cela soulagea un peu son angoisse de l'inconnu et sa souffrance d'avoir tout quitté. _

_La nouvelle de son retour se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, cela arriva bientôt aux oreilles du général. _

_ -Faites-la venir dit-il seulement. _

_A cet instant où elle pénétra dans le bureau de O'Neill le temps sembla se ralentir. Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un à l'autre et un langage muet s'engagea pendant quelques instants._

_Ce fut lui qui parla en premier_

_ -Vous êtes revenue Sam, il dit les mêmes mots que Daniel. _

_Un sourire éclaira son visage sévère lui adoucissant les traits et lui redonnant du même coup un air de jeunesse et de vitalité qu'il avait perdu. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de ce beau visage, la ligne abrupte du nez, la forte arcade sourcilière avec la petite cicatrice, la mâchoire carrée, la bouche, surtout la bouche aux lèvres pleines et sensuelles, et ce chaud regard brun qu'il posait sur elle, un regard brûlant d'amour contenu._

_Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Avec lui elle se sentait plus à l'aise, il n'avait pas mis une carapace autour de lui comme l'autre Jack. _

_ -Oui je suis revenue, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne solution, tout dépendra de vous monsieur, murmura t-elle. _

_ -Si j'ai bien compris, l'autre O'Neill n'a pas saisi mon message ? Répliqua t-il _

_ -Je ne sais pas monsieur ce qu'il y avait dedans._

_ -Oh ! Je lui avais simplement dit de ne pas faire l'idiot, je sais combien je peux être têtu ! Ainsi il n'a pas réagi ? Continua t-il avec une grande douceur dans la voix. _

_ -S'il ne l'a pas fait c'est qu'il ne le pouvait pas, le règlement militaire…_

_Elle le défendait encore…_

_C'était un sentiment étrange, elle parlait de l'absent à celui qui était là, c'était comme un dédoublement, elle se sentait coincée entre les deux univers, comme coupée en deux. _

_ -Un règlement ça se change, quand il n'est plus bon, et qu'il détruit des hommes se contenta t-il de répliquer._

_Elle eut un oh ! De surprise. _

_ -Parce que vous ? Vous… _

_Un gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, le règlement pouvait donc être changé, cela ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Alors pourquoi ? _

_ -La première chose que j'ai faite en arrivant à ce poste c'est une demande d'allègement de ce règlement, qu'il ne s'applique plus au SGC, expliqua t-il. Nous avons du attendre un certain temps, la hiérarchie, vous voyez…_

_Elle voyait très bien, elle voyait surtout que son général à elle n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt, et pourtant elle était sûre qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Alors pourquoi cet immobilisme ? Il ne voulait pas s'engager, tout simplement, rester dans une neutralité de sentiments. La mort de son fils avait fait de tels ravages en lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en remettre. Il ne voulait plus s'attacher de peur de souffrir encore, une réaction de défense qu'elle comprenait très bien, mais qui menait à une impasse. _

_Finalement elle avait peut-être bien fait de franchir le passage et de venir le rejoindre. Mais saurait-elle mettre ses pas dans ceux de la morte ? Pourrait-elle la remplacer, vivre sa vie ? Toutes ces questions l'angoissaient mais elle n'avait pas pour le moment de solution. _

_ -Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? Avait-il demandé à ce moment-là. Son visage était redevenu sérieux, impassible, il attendait._

_ -Parce que pour moi là-bas il n'y avait plus rien, un désert de sentiment, le vide…. Mais je ne veux pas prendre sa place, avait-elle ajouté rapidement, je sais que je suis différente, je veux vivre ma vie, moi Samantha Carter de l'autre monde. Je veux vivre ma vie, mais ici. _

_ -Nous avons tout notre temps Sam, dit-il d'une voix douce et lente, je te demanderais de la patience, c'est toi et c'est elle en même temps. Ce sera peut-être un peu dur au début, Il ne faudra pas t'étonner si moi je vois des_ _différences, mais je sais que je m'y ferais car je t'aime plus que tout Samantha Carter, et je ne veux pas laisser cette chance qui m'est offerte une seconde fois. _

_Elle se sentait défaillir, ce qu'elle avait attendu de « l'autre » pendant des années, c'était lui qui le faisait, son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, il allait exploser, les mots s'ancraient en elle, prenaient leur place, cet amour qu'elle avait retenu pendant si longtemps, elle pouvait enfin l'exprimer, la joie déferla en elle, elle le regarda des larmes plein les yeux. _

_-Alors tu veux bien de moi ? Avait –elle murmuré. _

_Il n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, il s'était seulement rapproché et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Alors dans un élan de tout son être elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et l'avait attiré à elle._

Le départ de Sam avait été comme un coup de tonnerre, personne ne s'y attendait. Daniel avait déboulé dans le bureau de Jack, en colère :

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Vous l'avez laissée partir ! Elle est retournée dans l'autre univers.

-Quoi !

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Répéta le jeune homme un peu plus calme

-Mais rien du tout ! Pourquoi ? Elle est partie se reposer !

-Se reposer ! Vous voulez rire ! Vous n'avez pas lu les journaux ce matin ? Regardez :

L'article s'étalait en première page.

« Le triangle des Bermudes a fait une nouvelle victime, une jeune femme Samantha Carter, 36 ans, à bord d'un hélicoptère a soudainement disparu des radars… »

Jack était effondré, elle l'avait fait, elle était allée le rejoindre ! L'autre ! Le cruel aiguillon de la jalousie griffa son cœur. Il l'imaginait dans les bras de l'autre, faire l'amour avec l'autre… Une telle souffrance envahit son âme à ce moment là, qu'il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Mais jamais il ne s'arrêterait de battre pour elle, maintenant il en était sûr. Mais c'était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle.

Daniel pouvait voir les sentiments et la souffrance passer sur le visage de son ami.

-Vous n'aviez pas vu qu'elle était à bout ? Vous êtes aveugle Jack !

-Daniel laissez-moi seul ! Et comme le jeune archéologue ne bougeait pas, s'il vous plait !

-De toute façon, seul, vous l'êtes maintenant, vous l'avez perdue, et nous aussi nous avons perdu une amie, une femme extraordinaire. Elle nous manquera, oui elle nous manquera beaucoup, ajouta t-il la gorge serrée.

Il était un homme seul, et il contemplait un morceau de papier chiffonné, où un homme avisé d'un autre monde lui avait dit de ne pas faire l'idiot.

Et il l'avait fait, l'idiot, elle était partie, et il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

_Ils étaient dans son bureau. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner. A la fin n'y tenant plus il hurla sur Walter qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Le pauvre Walter courba l'échine et se retira en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. _

_ -Enfin seuls, dit Jack en souriant. _

_Elle le regardait avec indulgence. Il semblait totalement débordé. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des comparaisons, LUI, comment aurait-il réagi ? Sans soute de la même façon ! Elle sourit._

_ -Ça te fait rire ! Tu sais, c'est vraiment le bazar ici._

_ -Je sais, dit-elle simplement._

_Il lui jeta un regard appuyé._

_ -Cela me fait tout drôle de penser qu'il y a un autre univers exactement comme le nôtre, et que tu en viens. _

_ -Tout n'est pas forcément pareil, j'en suis la preuve, Jack, dit-elle avec douceur.. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'au niveau de la pagaille, c'est très ressemblant ajouta t-elle en riant._

_Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre eux. Sam était perdue dans ses pensées, dans les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait quitté. Tout cela lui paraissait si irréel, car elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans son SGC, celui qu'elle fréquentait depuis 7 ans._

_Lui la regardait, il ne s'en lassait pas, c'était un miracle sans cesse renouvelé de l'avoir à ses côtés. _

_Dans les premiers jours elle s'était sentie un peu perdue, elle n'avait plus de métier, n'était plus militaire dans cette réalité. Son homonyme étant décédée, elle ne savait pas où elle allait loger, et n'avait probablement pas d'appartement à sa disposition. _

_O'Neill avait résolu le problème rapidement :_

_ -Le plus simple est que je te donne des quartiers ici à la base et autrement dans un premier temps nous irons chez moi. Qu'en penses –tu ? _

_Elle avait été d'accord, cela lui paraissait en fait la meilleure solution. _

_Elle avait vite trouvé de l'occupation à la base, en fait elle avait repris le travail de son double et commanderait SG1. Entre les missions elle travaillerait au laboratoire sur le naquadah ou différents artéfacts, ou à la fabrication d'armes ou à la mise au point de différents dispositifs, en fait le même travail, le même lieu, les même missions. La seule différence serait Jack. Et quelle différence ! Son cœur battait dès qu'elle entendait son nom. Le général O'Neill un grand chef militaire, un homme dur, sévère, intransigeant, à l'humour féroce et décalé, un homme dont le regard s'adoucissait dès qu'il se posait sur elle, un homme merveilleux qui l'aimait sans se poser de questions, sans restrictions aucunes… _

_Il était prévenant avec elle, se doutant bien que son changement radical de vie ne serait pas simple. Il faisait tout pour lui simplifier les choses, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble dès qu'ils avaient un moment. Pour elle c'était extraordinaire de pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, vivre à ses côtés, dormir dans ses bras. C'était un constant émerveillement_

_Alors pourquoi une vague de nostalgie l'envahissait-elle par moment, quand au creux de la nuit, elle ne pouvait trouver le sommeil et écoutait le souffle régulier de l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés, de l'homme pour qui elle avait tout quitté ? _

Dans l'autre réalité, le général O'Neill était seul. En haut de la hiérarchie du SGC, il commandait à tous dans la base. Il était respecté, mais seul.

Son côté bourru s'était encore renforcé, et il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme dont il avait du mal à sortir. Il ne parlait que pour le travail, d'un ton sec et parfois même brutal.

Il avait réussi le tour de force d'éloigner de lui Daniel et Teal'c. A force de repousser leur amitié, il s'était blindé et avait érigé des remparts autour de lui, maintenant il le payait très cher.

Depuis le départ de Sam tout allait mal dans la base. Il n'avait pas du tout compris l'attitude de la jeune femme, même s'il en était quelque part flatté, il ne comprenait pas ce manque de professionnalisme dont elle avait fait preuve et qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En fait tout était désorganisé, SG1 avait perdu son chef, au laboratoire d'astrophysique tout allait de travers, il manquait le moteur qu'était Sam dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. O'Neill finalement au bout de plusieurs semaines avait trouvé un nouveau chef pour SG1, il s'agissait du colonel Richard Walker. Un homme exceptionnel d'une quarantaine d'années au parcours sans faute et au dynamisme bien connu dans la base. Un homme compétent qui saurait bien remplacer le colonel Carter.

En fait non pensait O'Neill, Carter était irremplaçable ! Elle avait une façon bien à elle de travailler, efficace, autoritaire mais pas trop, dynamisant le travail des autres et les forçant à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

En fait O'Neill continuait de travailler par la force de l'habitude, son sens des responsabilités l'empêchait de tout laisser tomber. Il avait demandé à L'Etat major de prendre sa retraite, cela lui avait été refusé. Personne de plus compétent que vous en ce moment ! Tu parles ! Il y avait plein de généraux qui ne demanderaient pas mieux de prendre ce poste. Lui il en avait plein les bottes, tout cela ne l'amusait plus beaucoup.

Alors de temps à autre il partait en mission avec SG1.

La première fois cela lui avait attiré des remarques de Daniel :

-Vous vous ennuyez dans votre bureau Jack ? Avait-il ironisé. Le regard noir d'O'Neill ne l'avait pas interrompu ! Et qui va commander ? Le colonel Walker ou vous ?

-Je ne veux en rien déranger, je vous accompagne c'est tout. Et puis la mission à laquelle je pense est dangereuse, un homme de plus ne sera pas inutile.

-Besoin d'action O'Neill ? Avait demandé Teal'c.

-En effet avait répondu sèchement le général.

Depuis ce jour il partait régulièrement en mission, en fait dès qu'il le pouvait, dès que son travail à la base lui laissait un peu de temps libre. En ce moment c'était assez calme sur le front des goa'ulds et c'était tant mieux, personne n'allait s'en plaindre.

Ce jour-là la mission se déroulait tranquillement, ils étaient partis pour quelques heures explorer un temple inca que Daniel avait repéré sur P9H543. Walker avait pris la tête du groupe. O'Neill savait se faire discret il n'était là que comme accompagnateur, et respectait parfaitement le commandement de Walker. Celui-ci au début était un peu gêné de commander à un général, mais O'Neill avait su le mettre à l'aise et les missions se déroulaient parfaitement entre les quatre hommes.

L'ombre de Sam planait parfois entre eux, mais ils arrivaient à en parler comme d'une bonne camarade qui les avait quittés faire sa vie ailleurs, quelquefois il y avait une note de nostalgie dans leurs propos. Cela faisait du bien à Jack ces sorties avec son ancienne équipe, et le rapprochait de Daniel et de Teal'c avec qui il n'arrivait plus vraiment à communiquer depuis quelques semaines.

Tout se passait bien, Daniel et Teal'c étaient dans le temple, ils avaient dit à Jack qu'ils en auraient au moins pour trois bonnes heures. Jack avait soupiré comme à son habitude mais n'avait rien dit trop content de respirer l'air pur du dehors. La journée en effet s'annonçait prometteuse, chaude mais pas trop, un degré d'humidité parfait, une très belle campagne, un petit ruisseau, des oiseaux, enfin tout ce qu'il fallait pour un amoureux de la nature comme Jack.

Il s'engagea en sifflotant sur un petit sentier qui menait au cours d'eau situé à une centaine de mètres de la porte.

Walker était resté en faction près de la porte, au cas où. Mais il n'y avait personne sur cette planète, à part eux quatre et quelques animaux pacifiques.

Jack s'était accroupi près du ruisseau pour passer sa main dans l'eau et se rafraîchir quand il entendit des cris et des tirs de lance. Tout de suite, il fut sur le pied de guerre et revint en courant vers la porte. Il se cacha juste à temps dans un taillis pour éviter un groupe d'une dizaine de jaffas qui passa près de lui dans un bruit de bottes caractéristique.

Il se releva prudemment et s'approcha de la porte, Walker était étendu sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Un groupe de jaffas étaient restés près de leur maître, une vieille connaissance de SG1, Heru'ur.

Il sentit une lance s'enfoncer dans son dos et il entendit une voix dure lui crier de lâcher son arme et d'avancer.

Pourvu que Daniel et Teal'c n'aient pas la bonne idée de sortir du temple maintenant ! Pensa t-il tandis que le jaffa le poussait dans la direction du shapaï.

Là on le fit tomber à genoux.

-Prosterne-toi devant ton dieu, misérable, dit une voix rauque.

Heru'ur lui releva le menton pour mieux voir son visage, ses yeux brillèrent de colère.

-Mais je te connais toi !

-Oui, moi aussi je te connais répondit O'Neill sur le même ton, mais je te croyais mort depuis longtemps.

-Insolent ! Le rayon sur le front le fit gémir, mais Heru'ur semblait avoir d'autres soucis que de torturer son prisonnier, aussi le lâcha t-il très vite.

-Ainsi donc vous êtes sur cette planète, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

O'Neill fronça les sourcils, ils avaient été trahis. Il passa en revue en un éclair toutes les personnes au courant de cette mission, il y en avait bien une bonne cinquantaine. Il y renonça pour le moment.

De l'endroit où il était il pouvait voir Walker immobile et baignant dans son sang. Son cœur se serra et il dut prendre sur lui-même pour endiguer le flot de colère qui l'envahissait. Et puis Heru'ur était bien mort ! Non ! Sans doute ressuscité comme le phénix qui renaît sans arrêt de ses cendres. Les goa'ulds avaient la peau dure ! Il en savait quelque chose, c'était un combat épuisant sans cesse renouvelé.

Maintenant Heru'ur semblait pressé, il fit un signe à un de ses jaffas d'ouvrir le vortex.

O'Neill fut remis debout sans ménagement. Avec un garde de chaque côté il franchit la flaque bleutée le dernier. Il eut le temps de voir par-dessus son épaule Daniel et Teal'c qui arrivaient en courant mais trop tard.

Le retour à la base se déroula pour Daniel et Teal'c comme un mauvais film, envelopper le corps de Walker, le porter à travers l'anneau de lumière, le retour à la base sans le général O'Neill, la consternation dans la salle d'embarquement, les visages horrifiés des personnes présentes, le silence de mort interrompu seulement par les bips des systèmes informatiques. Tout cela avait quelque chose d'irréel et de si brutal qu'ils en avaient tous le cœur serré.

Après un très rapide débriefing avec le colonel Reynolds, celui-ci décida d'envoyer des spécialistes de la porte étudier le shapaï de P9H543, pour essayer de déterminer la destination de Heru'ur.

Une heure plus tard des techniciens venus de la base, purent annoncer les résultats de leur travail, Heru'ur avait rejoint P8S711, une planète Goa'uld, d'un lointain système solaire.

C'était la consternation à Cheyenne Mountain. Il était impossible de savoir où se trouvait O'Neill, peut-être sur cette planète, ou sur une autre, ou dans un vaisseau-mère, aucun moyen de le savoir.

A la base le colonel Reynolds qui assurait les intérims brefs de quelques heures quand O'Neill était absent, avait contacté l'état major, il était hors de question qu'il dirige la base en état de crise. On lui avait promis d'envoyer quelqu'un au plus vite. Ce quelqu'un qui se présenta le lendemain fut Hammond en personne, à la grande joie de toute la base. Hammond dès son arrivée réunit un briefing d'urgence avec Daniel et Teal'c.

-Mes amis faisons le point, dit Hammond, que s'est-il passé ? Dit-il aux deux hommes, et comment se fait-il que le général O' Neill, soit parti en mission avec vous. Docteur Jackson ?

-Et bien… commença Daniel en hésitant un peu, nous devions étudier un temple inca situé à deux cents mètres environ de la porte. Nous y étions depuis deux heures environ quand nous avons entendu du bruit. Nous nous sommes précipités et nous avons vu le colonel Walker étendu sur le sol et Jack enfin le général prisonnier des jaffas.

-Des jaffas de quel Goa'uld, s'inquiéta Hammond ?

-d'Heru'ur dit Teal'c.

-D' Heru'ur ! S'exclama Hammond, je le croyais mort, vous êtes sûrs ?

-Tout à fait sûr général Hammond, j'ai bien reconnu la marque de ces jaffas.

-Heru'ur lui-même vous l'avez vu ?

-En effet général Hammond, au moment où il passait la porte. Puis nous avons vu O'Neill encadré de deux jaffas, la franchir à son tour.

Hammond réfléchit un moment puis il ajouta :

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, pourquoi le général O'Neill vous accompagnait-il ?

Voyant que Daniel hésitait Teal'c vint à son secours :

-Il ne nous a pas donné de raisons précises général Hammond. Il nous accompagnait de temps en temps.

Hammond sourit, il avait parfaitement compris.

-Je vois, l'action devait lui manquer un peu.

-Certainement général Hammond approuva Tea'lc.

-Je ne vois pas le colonel Carter, elle n'est pas là ?

-Non dit Daniel, elle a quitté la base cela fait plusieurs semaines.

-Plusieurs semaines ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est une très longue histoire général Hammond dit Daniel un peu gêné. Une partie de cette histoire est personnelle au colonel Carter, mais nous pouvons toujours vous dire où elle est, même si nous ne pouvons pas rentrer dans les détails.

Dans l'heure qui suivit Daniel et Teal'c firent le récit un peu étrange de ce qui était arrivé à Sam. Ils se relayaient, chacun apportant sa touche personnelle. Teal'c restant assez froid se contentant d'énoncer les faits sans les interpréter et Daniel s'impliquant plus dans son récit racontait les faits tels qu'il les avait ressentis. Il parla aussi des relations tendues entre Sam et Jack, mais sans insister, il n'en connaissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants, seulement que depuis le départ de Sam le caractère de Jack avait totalement changé. Il s'était isolé et ne parlait plus que pour le travail, et il était toujours seul.

Hammond était abasourdi par ce récit, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Sam ait choisi l'autre univers, elle devait être bien désespérée pour faire une telle chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se promit d'en dire deux mots à O'Neill quand il le verrait, s'il revenait un jour.

-Général ! Que fait-on pour Jack ?

-L'enjeu est trop important, le général connaît tous les secrets de la planète et il pourrait être torturé pour livrer tout ce qu'il sait. Il faut aller le chercher.

-En effet il y un gros risque dit Teal'c, si Heru'ur a acquis la technologie d' Anubis, contre le capteur qu'il avait implanté dans le cerveau de Thor et celui de Jonas, O'Neill ne pourrait rien faire.

-C'est exact dit Hammond, il y a un trop grand risque. En conclusion j'envoie une expédition sur P8S711. Docteur Jackson et vous Teal'c vous partirez avec SG8 et quelques hommes supplémentaires. Naturellement je n'ai pas besoin de vous inciter à une très grande prudence. Nous enverrons d'abord le MALP en reconnaissance. Départ dans une heure.

-Bien général, dirent-ils ensemble.

Sur la planète P8S711, O'Neill était étendu sur une table de pierre. Heru'ur l'avait interrogé, torturé pendant des heures, il n'avait pas parlé, n'avait même pas crié, ne voulant pas donner ce plaisir à son ennemi. Il s'était contenté de l'attiser par des paroles blessantes, ce qui était d'une grande stupidité, il le savait bien mais c'était pour lui sa seule façon de résister. Contre la douleur il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement, et il souhaitait que Heru'ur rendu furieux par ses propos insultants le tue le plus vite possible.

La colère du dieu était terrible, il n'arrivait à rien contre ce prisonnier. Il le connaissait très bien ayant eu affaire à lui dans le passé, celui-ci avait toujours gagné. Mais pas cette fois, il finirait par parler, le petit supplice qu'il lui préparait était autrement plus douloureux et plus déstabilisant que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire jusqu'à présent.

Il le lui dit, O'Neill répondit par un ricanement et une force qu'il était loin d'éprouver, malgré lui le dieu douta. Il sortit de la pièce, furieux, laissant l'homme torturé gémir sur son banc de pierre.

Quand il revint quelques instants plus tard il tenait en main un petit dispositif de forme oblongue, bleuté, et qui possédait deux boutons sur un de ses côtés.

-Regarde bien ceci, dit-il à O'Neill, c'est une petite merveille, un excitateur des terminaisons nerveuses.

O'Neill pâlit tandis que Heru'ur lui expliquait en détail ce que ferait sur son corps la petite machine en question.

-Tu vois il y a plusieurs intensités, à la plus faible tu ne sentiras qu'un léger picotement, et puis au fur et à mesure que je monterai l'intensité, ce sera une légère douleur qui augmentera, augmentera, et tu auras alors la sensation de n'être qu'une boule de feu. Tous les nerfs de ton corps s'embraseront, tu ne perdras pas conscience car cet autre petit bouton que tu vois ici, t'en empêchera quand je l'activerai. Tu hurleras, tu ne pourras pas faire autrement, tu me diras de toi-même tout ce que je veux savoir pour que la douleur cesse.

O'Neill avait écouté ce petit discours suffisant du dieu sans le regarder. Il frémit, pâlit, son cœur battait à grands coups irréguliers dans sa poitrine, il avait peur, une peur viscérale qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il sentait qu'il vivait là sa dernière journée, il souhaita que le soleil se couche rapidement pour qu'enfin il trouve le repos. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Sam… partie si loin de lui… Finalement il ne regrettait rien elle était heureuse près de cet autre lui-même, moins bête que lui, sans doute, et moins pressé d'aller se jeter tête baissée dans les pièges tendus pour lui.

Heru'ur posa doucement le dispositif sur le bras de Jack. Il sentit un faible picotement, puis le Goa'uld augmenta l'intensité…Après ce fut l'enfer.

Dès qu'ils franchirent l'anneau de pierre ils surent qu'il était arrivé une catastrophe sur la planète. Des incendies s'éteignaient lentement, des cadavres de jaffas jonchaient le sol. Plus loin dans le palais il y avait encore des combats.

Les jaffas de Heru'ur se battaient contre ceux de Svarog, et des gardes des deux camps gisaient sur le sol. Les hommes du SGC s'avançaient prudemment. Mais les jaffas de Svarog n'étaient pas si nombreux que cela. L'attaque avait pris Heru'ur par surprise, mais il avait abandonné le terrain, et lâchement s'était enfui. De Svarog, nulle trace non plus, cette attaque devait être une préparation à une attaque de plus grande envergure, pour la possession de cette planète. En fouillant le palais ils découvrirent O'Neill. Son cœur battait faiblement et ils le mirent sur un brancard pour le ramener de toute urgence à la base.

Daniel trouva le dispositif qu'Heru'ur avait perdu dans sa fuite, il le mit dans sa poche et l'oublia. Puis tous rentrèrent à la base, mission accomplie. Le tout n'avait pas pris plus de deux heures.

Jack flottait dans un brouillard de douleurs et de calmants. Il ne reprenait conscience que par moment. Autour de lui des ombres, des visages et des voix venus d'un autre monde, très lointain. Il ne comprenait pas les mots et mais de temps en temps ressentait une présence rassurante à ses côtés. Daniel passait en effet beaucoup de temps à son chevet. Plusieurs fois par jour il venait aux nouvelles, mais le visage peu rassurant du docteur Bright l'inquiétait. Plus le temps passait en effet, moins Jack avait l'air d'aller bien.

-On dirait qu'il ne lutte pas, dit le docteur, savez-vous ce qu'on lui a fait ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la nature de ses blessures.

-Non dit Daniel, je ne sais pas. Cela a dû être terrible !

Puis subitement il se souvint de l'objet qu'il avait ramassé, par terre près de Jack agonisant. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait ? Puis il se souvint de la veste d'uniforme qu'il avait déposée sur une chaise…

Il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie sous le regard ébahi du docteur.

Le dispositif paraissait bien inoffensif, il y avait des inscriptions en goa'uld sur le socle, mais elles étaient si petites qu'il fallait un fort grossissement pour les lire. Il demanda l'aide de Teal'c et tous les deux, ils commencèrent la traduction. C'était une sorte de mode d'emploi de l'appareil de torture le plus terrifiant qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré. L'imagination des goa'ulds était sans limite. Quoique connaissant parfaitement leurs ennemis, Daniel pensait bien qu'ils avaient du voler cette technologie à d'autres peuples plus perfectionnés mais tout aussi cruels sinon plus. Daniel alla tout de suite voir le général Hammond pour lui faire part de ses découvertes, il lui demanda de le rencontrer à l'infirmerie, pour gagner du temps s'il y avait un traitement à administrer à Jack.

Malheureusement le docteur Bright était formelle, même si elle connaissait maintenant la nature des blessures de Jack, elle n'avait pas de traitement. Il fallait juste qu'il tienne le choc suffisamment longtemps pour que la douleur des tortures s'estompe d'elles-mêmes. S'il n'avait pas la force il mourrait.

Elle faisait son possible pour soutenir le cœur, lui faciliter la respiration. Mais il ne luttait pas beaucoup et se laissait aller.

Un jour il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Daniel à son chevet, il murmura :

-Daniel !

-Jack sursauta Daniel, vous vous décidez enfin à regagner le monde des vivants. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Pas très bien. Je vais mourir.

-Chut… Ne dites pas cela, vous n'avez pas survécu à un tel supplice pour mourir maintenant.

-Vous savez Daniel, je n'ai rien dit, rien du tout.

-Je le sais dit Daniel très ému en serrant la main de son ami. J'ai toujours su que vous ne trahiriez jamais. Mais vous allez vous remettre.

-Non, écoutez-moi Daniel. Il y a un traître dans la base. Il faut faire une enquête.

-Un traître !

-Oui, quelqu'un a averti Heru'hur de notre arrivée. On nous a tendu un piège.

O'Neill parlait avec lenteur en s'arrêtant entre chaque mot. Daniel était penché pour ne pas perdre un seul mot de ce qu'il disait.

-Je vais avertir immédiatement le général Hammond dit Daniel. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé sur la planète ? Heru'ur est-il mort ?

-Je ne sais pas, il était entrain de me torturer quand des jaffas ont attaqué. Je ne sais rien de plus. Après je me suis réveillé ici.

-Il faut vous reposer maintenant Jack, et garder espoir. Vous allez guérir.

-Non… je suis trop atteint, vous n'avez pas idée Daniel…

-Chut ! Daniel ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il ne voulait surtout pas entendre que Jack voulait mourir. Si celui-ci disparaissait il se sentirait comme amputé d'un membre. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, mené tant de combats côte à côte, il perdrait une grande partie de lui-même.

Il regardait le teint plombé d'O'Neill, ses lèvres desséchées, son visage émacié et il prit peur.

-Jack il faut lutter, Jack, je vous en prie ! Ne nous laissez pas.

En un éclair il revit leur groupe, leur équipe SG1 comme elle l'avait été pendant sept ans. Sam, il faut rechercher Sam, il n'y a qu'elle pour l'empêcher de mourir.

-Jack, tenez bon, je vais LA chercher.

Il partit en courant vers le bureau du général.

-Jack est entrain de mourir, général Hammond, il se laisse aller, il ne lutte plus. Il faut absolument aller chercher Sam. Elle seule pourra peut-être le retenir.

Hammond avait blanchi sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Que dit le docteur ?

-Qu'il n'en a plus pour bien longtemps. Permission de passer la faille et d'aller rechercher Sam.

Hammond ne réfléchit pas longtemps :

-Il vous faut combien de temps pour atteindre la faille ?

-Deux heures général Hammond.

-Préparez-vous avec Teal'c, pendant ce temps je prends les dispositions nécessaires. Et Ramenez-nous le colonel. Bonne chance.

_Sam était penchée sur le réacteur à particules qu'elle étudiait depuis plusieurs semaines. C'était un appareil très prometteur. Il permettrait de décupler la puissance du naquadah et améliorerait grandement la vitesse du Prométhée. _

_Elle s'épongea le front et se releva en gémissant, le dos raidi. _

_Elle fit quelques mouvements d'assouplissement, se massa le cou et ferma les yeux. Elle ne l'entendit pas entrer, mais sourit quand elle sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur sa nuque et masser doucement ses muscles douloureux._

_ -Tu travailles trop ! Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ?_

_Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit devant ses yeux bruns inquiets, elle regarda sa montre _

_ -Oh ! Il est déjà 21 heures ? En fait je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin. Tu vas me gronder ?_

_ -Oui dit-il en riant, je vais profiter de mes prérogatives de général pour t'ordonner d'aller manger un petit quelque chose au mess. D'ailleurs je t'accompagne. _

_ -Avec plaisir _

_Il y avait encore du monde au mess quand Sam et Jack prirent place à une table de libre au fond de la salle. _

_Les officiers qui étaient entrain de dîner se contentèrent de saluer le général, et le colonel, mais sans se lever. O'Neill avait horreur qu'on se mette au garde à vous à tout bout de champ, et il avait assoupli le règlement à ce niveau. _

_La pause fit beaucoup de bien à Sam. _

_ -Tu rentres maintenant lui demanda t-elle ?_

_ -Oui, la journée est finie, et c'est tant mieux, elle a été bien longue. _

_ -Alors moi aussi je rentre, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Juste le temps de repasser au labo prendre ma veste, et je suis toute à toi. _

_Il ne répondit pas mais son regard était éloquent. Visiblement il se réjouissait de la soirée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. _

_Sam était heureuse avec Jack O'Neill, il était parfait comme dans ses rêves les plus fous. Pourtant elle notait des différences, il parlait plus, beaucoup plus. Mais cela venait peut-être de leur intimité. C'était tout nouveau pour elle, et elle avait encore du mal à se livrer totalement, alors que lui, il le faisait. En fait les deux Jack n'avaient pas tout à fait le même caractère, elle s'en voulait de faire des comparaisons, d'autant plus que les dites comparaisons n'étaient pas à l'avantage de l'autre Jack, celui qu'elle avait laissé. _

_Ils étaient à peine arrivés chez eux, que le portable de Jack se mit à sonner._

_ -Bon sang râla t-il on ne peut jamais être tranquille._

_Il décrocha :_

_ -O'Neill_

_ -…_

_ -Nous arrivons immédiatement._

_ -Désolée, Sam, mais il faut y aller._

_ -Qu'est-ce qui se passe dit-elle d'un ton désappointé_

_-Je t'expliquerai en route. Apparemment il se passe quelque chose dans ton univers. _

_Daniel et Teal'c les attendaient. On les avait laissés passer car maintenant ils étaient connus et tout le monde à la base connaissait cette faille qui faisait communiquer leurs deux mondes. _

_ -Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Sam en voyant ses deux amis. Tout de suite elle pensa au général, à « son général » il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? _

_ -Il faut que vous veniez avec nous Sam dit Daniel, le général Hammond vous attend._

_ -Le général Hammond ! Et Jack, enfin le général O'Neill ! Que se passe t-il ?_

_ -O'Neill a été fait prisonnier, nous l'avons récupéré mais il a été torturé et il est mourant, dit Teal'c d'une voix neutre._

_Sam était devenue blanche, ses jambes la portaient à peine, elle jeta un regard désespéré à Jack qui n'avait rien dit. Son cœur à lui se serra et une boule se forma dans sa gorge, elle était sur le départ, il le sentait ! Il voyait les émotions sur le visage de la jeune femme, le choc de la nouvelle, puis la peur, enfin la douleur. _

_Elle le regarda d'un air tragique, son coeur était déchiré entre les deux univers, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre longtemps comme cela, et qu'il lui faudrait faire un choix, mais un choix irréversible. Elle ne pourrait continuer ainsi à passer d'un homme à l'autre, ce ne serait juste ni pour elle ni pour eux. Mais vers lequel aller ? Le regard que Jack posait sur elle à cet instant était particulièrement neutre. Il cachait toute la souffrance qui le déchirait, il ne pouvait rien faire._

_ -Tu dois te décider maintenant Sam ! Dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. Mais pour une fois sois honnête, choisis entre nous deux ! Mais fais –le et de manière définitive. _

_Il avait dit les mots qu'elle pensait, elle le regarda douloureusement et murmura à voix basse :_

_ - Pardonne-moi ! Jack ! Tu ne mérites pas cela._

_Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne fit pas un geste vers elle, il voulait la laisser libre de son choix. Par leur venue Daniel et Teal'c avaient ouvert la cage, elle était prête à prendre son envol. Il détourna les yeux, et recula d'un pas, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers ses amis. Il sentit qu'elle était déjà loin et silencieusement il quitta la pièce, personne ne s'aperçut de son départ. _

_Il était seul une fois de plus avec sa peine et son chagrin. Elle l'avait déjà oublié. En quelques minutes tout avait basculé à nouveau. Il se demandait amèrement ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de plus, cet autre lui-même qui attirait Sam de façon si irrésistible. Il se retira dans son bureau et là loin de tous il se laissa aller, et une larme traça un sillon sur sa joue et vint se perdre sur son menton. Lui qui n'avait pas pleuré à la mort de « sa Sam », maintenant se laissait submerger par le chagrin, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Il n'assisterait pas à son départ, ce serait trop dur et inutile. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il remercia et maudit le destin de lui avoir donné quelques semaines de bonheur supplémentaires et de lui arracher le cœur si cruellement. _

Le retour à Cheyenne Mountain se fit dans le silence. Daniel et Teal'c avait juste expliqué à Sam que le général partait quelquefois en mission et que là tout avait basculé si vite et de façon si tragique que personne ne pouvait le prévoir. Jack avait parlé d'un traître,. Hammond avait fait son enquête, il s'agissait d'un nouvel informaticien à la solde du NID et de Kinsey qui voulait se venger d'O'Neill et du SGC. Sam fut surprise également surprise du retour de Heru'ur, que tout le monde croyait mort.

Puis le silence retomba dans le petit avion, chacun ruminant ses pensées.

Sam craignait beaucoup son retour. Le général O'Neill n'avait pas demandé après elle, c'était Daniel qui avait eu l'idée de la rechercher. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle était aussi terriblement inquiète. Jack ne voulait plus vivre ! Etait-ce à cause d'elle et de son départ, ou bien parce qu'elle vivait avec son double ? Ou pour une autre raison qu'elle ignorait ?

Dès son arrivée elle alla voir le général Hammond qui l'accueillit fraîchement. Elle en fut déçue et peinée.

-Comment allez-vous docteur Carter ?

« Docteur » ! C'est vrai qu'elle avait donné sa démission, elle n'était plus militaire, elle n'était d'ailleurs plus rien dans cet univers qui était le sien. Elle avait coupé tous les ponts, pour aller retrouver Jack.

-Comment va le Général O'Neill s'inquiéta t-elle ? Elle n'avait pas répondu à Hammond préférant ne pas relever le « docteur » qui l'avait un instant décontenancée.

-Il ne va pas bien du tout.

Hammond se radoucit et expliqua à Sam tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire sans compromettre la sécurité de la base. Elle s'en aperçut et s'en étonna.

-On dirait que vous ne me faites plus confiance mon général, je n'ai pas commis de fautes, je suis simplement partie après avoir démissionné de l'armée.

-En effet, je suis d'accord avec vous ! Mais vous ne faites plus partie du SGC, et vous avez un badge de visiteur qui limite votre accès à nos installations et à nos informations. Cela peut vous paraître dur, mais je n'y peux rien, je suis obligé d'appliquer le règlement.

-Je comprends général Hammond. Est-ce que je peux aller voir le général O'Neill ?

-Oui, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c vont vous accompagner.

-Je ne peux pas y aller seule ?

Hammond hésitait,

-L'infirmerie est un lieu de haute sécurité, mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un trouve à redire à ce que vous rendiez visite au général O'Neill.

Sam se sentait soulagée, elle trouvait le général Hammond un peu dur dans son application stricte du règlement. Puis elle se souvint qu'il y avait un traître à la base qui avait envoyé SG1 dans les griffes de Heru'ur. Toutes ces précautions étaient normales. En tant que militaire elle le comprenait, comme amie du général Hammond et des trois quarts de la base, elle le comprenait un peu moins.

Elle croisa peu de monde dans les couloirs, on la regarda avec étonnement, mais elle ne vit personne, ralentissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'infirmerie. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement et lui faisait mal, ses jambes étaient faibles, et quand elle franchit la porte elle eut un étourdissement. Une infirmière dut la soutenir et la fit asseoir sur une chaise en attendant l'arrivée du docteur Bright.

-Docteur Carter ! Dit-elle, ça ne va pas ?

Elle lui prit sa tension et la trouva trop basse.

-Vous avez l'air épuisée.

Sam hocha la tête

-Je le suis, je n'ai rien mangé depuis plusieurs heures. Et puis je voulais voir le général.

-Je ne sais pas… dit le docteur

-J'ai l'autorisation du général Hammond !

-Ah fit seulement le docteur. Suivez-moi. Mais avant vous devriez manger quelque chose !

-Ça ira dit Sam, je voudrais voir le général O'Neill.

La douleur avait enfin reflué, il se sentait s'enfoncer dans un monde ouaté, gris uniforme, et doux. Pour la première fois depuis son retour il se sentait bien. Il flottait, il voyait des ombres tourner autour de lui, il entendait vaguement des voix mais ne distinguait pas les mots. Certaines voix parlaient plus fort, il entendait son nom, elles l'encourageaient.

-Général O'Neill ! Jack ! Il faut lutter ! Battez-vous !

Se battre pourquoi faire ? Il s'était battu toute sa vie, il avait 48 ans maintenant, avait déjà beaucoup vécu, beaucoup souffert il n'avait plus d'avenir et était toujours seul. Ah quoi bon continuer ? Personne ne le regretterait sauf peut-être ses amis. Teal'c, Daniel, Hammond, Cassandra. Mais c'était tout, il manquerait à quatre personnes. Les autres l'appréciaient à la base, il était un bon général et dirigeait bien le SGC, mais ils sauraient très vite lui trouver un remplaçant. Il n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Pas sans ELLE. C'était comme ça ! Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il allait mourir et c'était très bien. Elle serait heureuse avec l'autre, avec lui cela n'aurait pas marché.

Il s'enfonçait doucement dans la torpeur, quand son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il sentait, flottant légèrement dans l'air ce souffle, ce zéphir qui venait vers lui, diffusant une odeur délicieuse, celle de son parfum. ELLE était là près de lui, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il fit un effort pour se réveiller, mais il avait du mal à sortir de la léthargie qui l'engluait, son désir de mort était trop fort. Puis il sentit qu'on lui prenait la main, il entendait une voix douce lui parler. Il essaya de réagir. ELLE était revenue, pourquoi faire ? Le voir mourir ! Se réjouir de sa disparition, pour mieux courir ensuite dans les bras de l'autre, la conscience tranquille ?

La colère le ranimait, le tirait à nouveau vers la vie, il entendit mieux ce qui l'entourait, il ouvrit les yeux et vit un visage d'abord flou à ses côtés et puis de plus en plus net. C'était ELLE, son regard bleu très pur posé sur lui. Elle était revenue, une joie puissante le souleva en même temps qu'une colère emplissait son âme d'un flot de rancœur.

Sam était là tout près de lui, elle s'était assise sur le lit et lui avait pris la main. Elle voyait son beau visage apaisé, si proche du repos éternel qu'il en avait déjà pris l'aspect. Elle tenait dans ses mains ses longs doigts fins, elle en caressait la peau suivant le contour des articulations remontant vers le poignet. Sa main était souple et tiède dans la sienne. Elle se pencha vers lui comme si elle voulait déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis elle le sentit se raidir, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans sa direction.

-Jack murmura t-elle.

Que se passait-il ? Elle avait cru lire de la colère, de la haine même dans ce regard ! Elle s'affola, l'appela à nouveau :

-Jack, c'est moi Sam !

Puis il retira sa main d'un geste brusque et referma les yeux se tournant le visage vers le mur. Le monitor s'affolait, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Sam appela le docteur qui se précipita. Elle injecta aussitôt un produit dans la perfusion et le rythme cardiaque se ralentit.

-Que s'est-il passé Docteur Carter ?

-Je ne sais pas, je lui tenais la main, il ne bougeait pas, et tout un coup il s'est réveillé, il était agité.

Elle ne lui parla pas du regard de Jack qui l'avait glacée jusqu'aux os.

Le docteur sourit

-C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ! Il a décidé de se battre à nouveau, j'avoue que j'étais très inquiète. Maintenant il faut le laisser se reposer.

Sam ne savait plus où aller, à la base elle n'était rien du tout. D'ailleurs elle s'en rendit compte bien vite car elle avait à peine fait trois pas en dehors de l'infirmerie qu'un airman lui demanda de la suivre. Ils prirent les ascenseurs et elle se retrouva sur le parking du SGC. Seule.

Elle était désorientée, et pourtant elle se trouvait là où elle vivait depuis huit ans, là où était son travail, c'était la ville où elle avait sa maison, où elle avait son cœur. Elle prit un taxi et se fit conduire chez elle. Elle espérait que son père n'avait pas eu l'idée de vendre sa maison en son absence. Cela aurait été plausible puisqu'elle était partie pour ne plus revenir. Elle avait coupé les ponts de façon si brutale qu'elle en avait un peu honte, comment avait-elle pu traiter ainsi son père, ses amis, le général ?

Daniel et Teal'c ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir. C'étaient de vrais amis qui ne posaient pas de questions, et ne lui en voulaient pas d'avoir tout quitté pour vivre son rêve. Elle n'était pas sûre du tout que son père ait la même largeur d'esprit.

Elle trouva sa maison comme elle l'avait laissée en ordre. Un ordre qui manquait de chaleur, un foyer sans âme où elle ne venait pas souvent. Elle fit le tour des pièces et s'arrêta dans le séjour. Quelqu'un était venu là, pas tout récemment, mais depuis son départ. Jamais elle n'aurait laissé traîné une canette de bière dans le salon. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la bière qu'elle prenait habituellement, et elle avait vidé son frigo. Machinalement elle prit la bouteille dans ses mains et vit que c'était la marque préférée du général. Mon dieu il était venu ! Dans sa maison, s'était assis dans son salon et avait bu une bière dont il avait laissé la bouteille sur la table basse. Il y avait aussi un journal à la date du 3 novembre, juste quelques jours avant son départ pour cette maudite planète où il s'était fait piéger si cruellement. Sam était bouleversée, qu'il ait pu venir passer ici un moment chez elle ! A l'abri des regards, loin de la base et de ses potins, un peu comme on vient se recueillir sur une tombe. Elle dut s'asseoir les jambes faibles et l'imagina seul dans cette pièce qu'elle avait désertée pour toujours, dans quel état d'esprit était-il à ce moment-là. Elle pouvait l'imaginer sans doute triste, est qu'elle lui manquait ? Etait-il malheureux de l'avoir perdue ? Peut-être l'aimait–il ? Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retenue ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'il était réveillé ce regard de colère et de haine ? Elle l'avait bien senti, au moment où il avait ouvert les yeux, il la haïssait.

Elle laissait les larmes couler sur son visage, elle ne s'apercevait même pas qu'elle pleurait, totalement perdue dans ses pensées et dans son désespoir.

Elle se rendit compte au bout d'une heure et à bout de larmes qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. N'ayant pas le courage de faire des courses, elle commanda une pizza et la dévora, puis elle s'assoupit sur le canapé du salon, restant à l'endroit même où il était venu chez elle un jour de solitude.

Jack se réveillait de plus en plus, il avait demandé de ne plus avoir la visite du docteur Carter. Seuls ses amis avaient le droit de le voir. Teal'c passait de longs moments avec lui, ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de Sam. Teal'c était assez inquiet du comportement d'O'Neill mais il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à comprendre cet homme qui pour lui était une énigme. Sur le champ de bataille c'était un grand guerrier, un des meilleurs qu'il ait jamais vu, mais sur le plan personnel ce n'était plus le même homme et son orgueil confinait à l'aveuglement. Quel dommage pensait Teal'c, un tel homme mériterait d'être heureux.

Sam restait chez elle, elle appelait souvent soit Daniel soit Teal'c pour avoir des nouvelles de Jack. Elle n'avait pas voulu retourner à la base, être accueillie en visiteuse était très dure pour elle, c'était comme si elle n'y avait jamais travaillé.

Se sentir étrangère chez elle, était au-dessus de ses forces. Par Teal'c elle apprit que le général O'Neill allait beaucoup mieux, qu'il avait même recommencé à aller à son bureau et qu'il travaillait conjointement avec Hammond pendant quelques jours encore. Puis elle resta sans nouvelles pendant un temps, SG1 était parti en mission pour trois jours et ils avaient enchaîné les missions presque sans interruption.

Elle songeait à ce coucher de bonne heure ce soir-là, elle était fatiguée et voulait réfléchir à son avenir. Toute la journée elle avait essayé de trouver du travail sur Colorado Springs, mais rien ne lui convenait. Elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de ses amis et surtout du général, mais à part l'armée à Colorado Springs il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'emplois qui correspondaient à ses capacités. Elle savait qu'elle devrait aller à Chicago ou à Boston. Tout cela ne l'enchantait guère. Mais en partant elle avait vidé son compte en banque et ne vivait plus que sur un livret d'épargne qu'elle avait oublié en partant et qui serait bientôt vide lui aussi.

La sonnette la sortit de ses réflexions. C'étaient Hélène et Claire. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis le départ de Sam. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Sam ouvrit tout grand sa porte pour les laisser entrer.

Elles s'embrassèrent.

-Comment vas-tu Sam ? Demanda Hélène j'avais entendu parler de ton retour mais je ne voulais pas y croire.

-Si, je suis revenue, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait.

-On ne t'a pas vu beaucoup à la base depuis que tu es revenue !

-C'est normal répondit Sam je n'y travaille plus.

-Oh je suis sûre que si tu demandais au général Hammond il te trouverait une petite place. Il me semble que tu manques beaucoup là-bas, dit Hélène

-Tu crois ? Dit Sam d'une voix mal assurée. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus la bienvenue à la base.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa entre les trois jeunes femmes. Claire et Hélène brûlaient d'envie de demander à Sam ce qu'elle avait fait dans l'autre univers et Sam voulait avoir des nouvelles du général O'Neill.

-J'aimerais bien… commença Sam …

-Tu veux des nouvelles du général dit Claire en souriant.

-Oui souffla Sam.

-Il va beaucoup mieux. Il se lève maintenant et travaille un peu avec le général Hammond.

Sam retrouvait ses couleurs et un peu de vie à entendre parler de Jack.

-J'ai cru comprendre ajouta Hélène qu'il va bientôt reprendre son poste à plein temps.

-Bon Sam, dit Claire, tu sais que l'on est prêtes à t'aider, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui dit la jeune femme, je le sais bien, merci, mais je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider.

-Et si tu nous racontais ce que tu as fait dans l'univers parallèle et pourquoi tu es revenue.

Sam soupira

-Ce n'est pas simple, j'ai cru trouver le bonheur dans l'autre univers, mais je crois que je me leurrais.

-Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant. Tu as très mauvaise mine Sam !

-C'était merveilleux ! Dit Sam en fermant les yeux.

Hélène et Claire se regardèrent interloquées, et inquiètes.

-Sam réveille-toi ! Si c'était si merveilleux pourquoi es-tu rentrée ?

Sam hésitait puis finalement elle leur raconta tout. Le récit dura longtemps, il fut ponctué de sourires, de larmes et de silences.

-Vous comprenez dès que j'ai vu Daniel et Teal'c venus me dire que le général était mourant, il fallait que je rentre, c'était une certitude, j'ai tout laissé, je l'ai laissé…

-Il t'aimait ?

-Oh oui ! Il m'aimait comme jamais m'aimera peut-être le général de cette réalité mais je devais le faire, je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul, mourant sans au moins lui dire adieu. Maintenant qu'il va mieux, il ne veut pas me voir, dit-elle avec amertume.

-Bon assez tergiversé, il faut te décider Sam. Veux-tu prendre un rendez-vous avec le général Hammond pour prendre un poste à la base ?

-Mais je ne suis plus militaire, j'ai démissionné !

-Oh dit Hélène ça doit pouvoir s'arranger, tu es la meilleure spécialiste de la porte des étoiles, que dis-je ? Tu es LA spécialiste de la porte. Et quand je disais tout à l'heure que tu manquais à la base, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Ils ont vraiment besoin de toi, et nous aussi, tu nous manques Sam.

-Merci dit Sam émue jusqu'aux larmes.

-Alors on est bien d'accord, première étape le bureau du général Hammond. Garde confiance je suis sûre que ça va marcher dit Claire. Je les appelle tout de suite ?

-D'accord dit Sam elle se sentit mieux d'un coup. Si elle pouvait rentrer à la base elle contrôlerait beaucoup mieux la situation que d'ici chez elle.

Claire alla dans la cuisine pour téléphoner, elle revint le visage soucieux.

-Quoi dit Sam que se passe t-il ?

-le général O'Neill a repris le commandement de la base depuis ce midi. Le général Hammond est parti cet après-midi.

-Oh dit Sam en gémissant et en s'écroulant dans un fauteuil, c'est fichu ! Le général O'Neill ne voudra jamais que je revienne.

-S'il est intelligent il acceptera immédiatement, ne serait-ce que pour le bon fonctionnement du programme dit Hélène.

Cela fit sourire Sam

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu là !

-Non pas du tout !

-Pourtant on dit toujours que personne n'est irremplaçable rétorqua Sam !

-D'habitude oui, mais là docteur Carter vous êtes irremplaçable ! Dit Hélène avec emphase. Allez viens avec nous à la base.

-Attendez un peu, je préfère téléphoner.

Sam eut Walter au téléphone qui accepta après une dizaine de minutes de discussion de lui donner rendez-vous avec le général. Un badge serait à sa disposition à l'accueil de la base.

-Tu as rendez-vous quand ? Demanda Claire

-Demain matin à 9heures.

-On va te laisser te reposer, Sam, bonne nuit.

Sa nuit ne fut pas excellente mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas. Sa rencontre avec le général serait primordiale demain. Avant tout rester professionnelle, faire valoir ses qualités, ses parfaites connaissances du programme.

« Allons tu es bête Sam, le général sait tout cela. Sois naturelle plutôt. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car c'est avec peu d'assurance qu'elle frappa à la porte du général ce matin là à 9 heures tapantes.

Walter lui ouvrit la porte, et lui dit d'attendre, le général était retenu par un problème avec les techniciens, et il ne serait pas là avant une demi-heure.

-Ne vous tracassez pas Walter, je vais attendre dit-elle en souriant, j'ai tout mon temps.

En fait cela ne l'arrangeait pas trop, car elle sentait monter en elle la tension. Elle détestait attendre. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de briefing regarder par la vitre. Le problème qui requerrait l'attention du général était visiblement la porte des étoiles. Il devait avoir des interférences ou des surcharges… « Allez arrête Sam, t'es pas encore embauchée. Ils vont bien trouver tout seul. Le monde peut tourner sans toi, ou du moins cette porte peut tourner sans toi ! »

L'attente se prolongeait, elle soupira et alla s'asseoir à la table de briefing, elle n'avait rien à faire et trouvait le temps long quand elle entendit un pas monter l'escalier de fer, SON pas.

Elle se leva comme il entrait

Oh vous êtes là dit-il surpris de la voir.

-Mon général, j'étais là à 9 heures.

-Oui, excusez-moi mais cette foutue porte fait encore des siennes.

-Un problème ?

-Non dit-il brièvement tout est réglé. Venez dans mon bureau.

Elle remarqua qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ni Carter, ni docteur, ni rien du tout, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que cela.

Il tomba sur son fauteuil plutôt qu'il ne s'assit, il avait l'air épuisé. Il semblait attendre qu'elle lui dise les motifs de sa venue.

-J'aimerais revenir travailler ici. Dit-elle tout à trac ! Après tout il valait mieux se lancer. Car les regards qu'il lui jetait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il la scrutait d'un regard froid, un pli barrait son front, ses lèvres étaient serrées. Non ce n'était peut être pas le bon jour pour affronter le général O'Neill. Mais y avait-il un bon jour ? Le principal était de remettre un pied dans la place, une chose à la fois.

-C'est d'accord dit O'Neill.

Elle resta sans voix.

-Vous êtes d'accord mon général ?

-Oui, et ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur que je vais vous faire un aveu, mais vous êtes indispensable ici. Depuis votre départ c'est la pagaille !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait gagné, elle était revenue !

-Vous prenez un travail ici, mais ce ne sera pas le même qu'avant, naturellement.

« Naturellement, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? »

-Vous n'êtes plus militaire, donc ici pour tout le monde vous serez le docteur Carter. Bien sûr, vous n'allez plus sur le terrain, SG1 est dirigée maintenant par le colonel Reynolds.

Il s'arrêta un instant essayant de déchiffrer ses émotions. Ce n'était pas difficile pour lui, son visage était un livre ouvert. Il y vit de la déception.

-Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce qu'on vous accueille les bras ouverts. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dire ! Mais il eut la satisfaction de la voir pâlir.

-Bien sur que non, monsieur, je ne me faisais aucune illusion et je serais très contente du travail que vous voudrez bien me confier. Dit-elle les dents serrées.

Petit sourire suffisant du général.

Ah tu le prends comme ça ! Tu vas voir !

-Mon général, si vous voulez bien m'expliquer quel sera mon travail et quand je pourrais commencer, dit-elle d'un ton neutre

Il répondit sur le même ton.

-Le même qu'avant docteur Carter ! Sauf que vous resterez à la base. Vous étudierez tout ce que les équipes ramèneront des autres planètes. Et puis vous travaillerez sur une nouvelle arme que SG1 a réussi à négocier sur P9N675.

-Bien mon général, je commence quand ?

-Dès demain. Soyez là à 7 heures précises. A demain docteur Carter.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de brieifng quand une voix douce le fit s'arrêter.

-Puis-je vous demander des nouvelles de votre santé ? Monsieur. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez été torturé par une arme inconnue.

Elle eut la satisfaction de le voir pâlir à son tour.

-En effet, mais cette arme a été détruite.

-Détruite ? Elle joua la stupéfaction, mais pourquoi ? Cela aurait pu faire une arme efficace contre les goa'ulds.

-C'est une arme de torture, Carter ! Vous n'allez pas torturer les goa'ulds un par un !

Il avait dit « Carter » ! Un point pour moi pensa t-elle

Elle continua :

-Quel effet cela fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Cette arme, quel effet cela vous a fait quand on s'en est servi sur vous ?

Il devint tout blanc et la regarda fixement.

-Je ne tiens absolument pas à parler de ça avec vous docteur Carter ! C'est une arme de torture, elle a été détruite. Point barre.

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, monsieur.

-L' incident est clos. A demain.

Sur ces paroles très sèches il quitta la pièce.

Il s'était blindé en vue de cet entretien qu'il avait espéré court et assez neutre, mais c'était plutôt raté. En fait ce qu'il aurait voulu c'est la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il avait failli fondre quand il l'avait vue dans la salle de briefing, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille prise en faute. Puis il l'avait vue se ressaisir, se mettre un masque sur le visage. Lui en avait fait autant.

Puis la colère avait de nouveau refait surface lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce que l'arme lui avait infligé, Ce n'était pas elle… ce n'était pas la Carter qu'il connaissait… Elle avait osé lui demander ce qu'il avait éprouvé ! Comment avait-elle pu ? Il en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits et n'avait plus qu'une seule idée, oublier … Oublier cette douleur atroce qui le clouait sur place… Oublier la terreur et la souffrance qu'il avait ressenties… Oublier Samantha Carter…

Pourquoi était–elle revenue ? Elle n'était donc pas heureuse avec l'autre ? Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être avec un « O'Neill » qui n'avait pas marché. Elle ne pourrait pas donc trouver son bonheur avec « lui ».

Cela ne l'étonnait pas, il avait toujours su que ce serait une erreur de tenter quelque chose avec elle. Il en avait maintenant la confirmation. Tout les séparait.

Il décida de tout faire pour l'éviter. Ce ne serait pas trop difficile, son nouveau travail l'éloignerait de lui. Plus de briefings à supporter sa présence. S'il avait pu refuser sa candidature il l'aurait fait, mais c'était impossible elle était trop précieuse pour ce programme.

Sam prit son poste le lendemain, elle était là à l'heure et si elle espérait voir le général elle en fut pour ses frais.

Les semaines passèrent. Quand ils se voyaient ils ne parlaient que travail, avancement des travaux de la jeune femme, problèmes avec la porte des étoiles ou les ordinateurs. Quelques mots échangés, simples contacts professionnels qu'ils réduisaient au maximum l'un comme l'autre.

Les nuits de Sam étaient peuplées de Jack, « l'autre Jack » celui avait qui elle avait vécu quelques merveilleuses semaines. Elle le revoyait si réel et si proche qu'à son réveil elle avait l'impression qu'il était à ses côtés mais sa main ne rencontrait que le vide et le froid. Il n'était pas là, il n'était plus là, elle l'avait quitté. Dans ses rêves elles les confondaient, elles les réunissaient en une seule personne, une personne merveilleuse et aimante.

Elle ne souriait plus. Son visage était grave, elle riait rarement. Ses yeux le cherchaient dans toute la base. A chaque fois qu'elle prenait un couloir elle espérait et redoutait de le rencontrer, mais cela n'arrivait jamais. Au mess non plus elle ne le voyait pas. Par contre elle aimait y retrouver Daniel et Teal'c quand ils n'étaient pas en mission, et elle avait pris l'habitude quand son emploi du temps le permettait de déjeuner avec Hélène et Claire.

C'était un moment de détente et de repos qui lui permettait d'éviter de penser qu'il y avait là-bas quelques étages plus bas un homme auquel elle ne voulait surtout pas penser.

-Ça ne peut plus durer !

Sam leva la tête de sa gelée bleue :

-Tu parles de quoi Hélène ?

-Mais de toi et du général bien sûr.

-Il n'y a pas de moi et le général ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu.

-A d'autre ! Sam, tu ne trompes personnes. Regarde tes amis comme ils s'inquiètent pour toi, si tout allait bien tu ne ferais pas une tête pareille !

-Ah fichez-moi la paix avec ça dit Sam exaspérée.

Mais Claire et Hélène ne voulaient pas en rester là.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir et t'expliquer avec lui ?

-Pour lui dire quoi ? S'étonna Sam.

-Que tu l'aimes répliqua Hélène.

-Et alors, ça changerait quoi, lui ne m'aime pas.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais je le connais par cœur et je sais lire sur son visage.

Sam préféra couper court à cette conversation, c'était trop dur d'entendre tout le monde ressasser les mêmes choses, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, alors si en plus de Daniel, Hélène et Claire s'y mettaient aussi ! Elle retourna dans son labo elle avait une étude à faire sur P9N765, la sonde avait envoyé des images évoquant un problème avec le DHD, et il fallait qu'elle prépare un rapport pour le briefing de demain matin 8 heures auquel elle devait participer. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Elle passa son après midi et une partie de la nuit à travailler. Quand elle releva la tête de son ordinateur elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore sauté le dîner.

Le lendemain elle prit place à la table de briefing comme autrefois. Elle arriva en avance et s'assit au bout de la table comme font les personnes qui sont seulement invitées aux réunions. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle savoura ce moment devenu tellement rare maintenant.

Ils arrivaient les uns après les autres heureux de la retrouver, Daniel et Teal'c prirent leur place habituelle et le colonel Reynolds vint s'asseoir à la place qui était la sienne juste avant sa démission…

O'Neill arriva le bon dernier salua tout le monde et prit place. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur elle, mais elle avait baissé la tête ne souhaitant pas un affrontement maintenant. Plus tard peut-être, mais là la réunion s'annonçait difficile.

-Sur P9N765 nous avons relevé des traces d'activité goa'uld commença Daniel. En fait c'est une planète qui appartient à Heru'ur.

Au nom de Heru'ur Sam ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au général, mais il n'avait pas bronché. Quelle maîtrise de lui pensa t-elle ! Il n'était pas comme ça autrefois ! Il était plus lisible, plus prévisible, il se cachait moins.

-Docteur Carter, au niveau technique vous m'aviez dit qu'il y avait un problème sur cette planète dit le général en fixant Sam

-Oui, Monsieur, En effet le DHD est hors d'usage. Il va falloir manœuvrer la porte à la main pour rentrer et introduire les codes. Ce qui pose un problème de temps car c'est beaucoup plus long. Il ne faudrait pas que l'équipe subisse une attaque à ce moment là, il serait alors impossible de rentrer en catastrophe.

Elle avait débité son petit discours d'un ton neutre en espérant que le général mordrait à l'hameçon. En effet elle était la plus apte à se servir de ce matériel de pointe dans les délais les plus courts. Elle connaissait par cœur la manœuvre, elle l'avait mise au point.

-Daniel dit le général, vous pensiez trouver une arme efficace sur cette planète.

-D'après les données de la sonde il semble que cette planète soit celle que les anciens décrivent comme la ….

-Oui ou non Daniel ? Coupa le général

-Oui, Jack répondit Daniel frustré.

-Bien cela me suffit, l'équipe partira dans trois heures et je vous accompagne comme prévu.

-Bien mon général, dit Reynolds, à vos ordres.

-Ah j'oubliais dit O'Neill, docteur Carter, vous venez aussi avec nous. Pour la porte … je crois qu'il n'y a que vous…

Sam hocha la tête sans répondre. Son cœur battait à grands coups, elle repartait en mission et avec lui ! Comme avant, quand tout était encore possible entre eux et qu'il n'y avait pas eu cette nomination au poste de général et ce foutu triangle des Bermudes qui avait tout gâché.

Ils étaient au pied de la rampe. Le vortex s'ouvrit. Ils emmenaient un « FRED » chargé de matériels, de sondes et divers appareils de mesure, et de quoi faire fonctionner la porte. Sam d'un coup d'œil vérifia que tout était là. Ils étaient prêts. Elle entra dans la flaque le cœur battant comme au premier jour.

O'Neill laissa des soldats en faction près de la porte pour garder le matériel, puis ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans une forêt épaisse, presque des taillis.

-Le temple se trouve à quelle distance Reynolds ?

-Il faut marcher environ 25 kilomètres, mon général.

Daniel fit la grimace

-J'avais compté moins de 20.

-25 kilomètres, ça vous fait peur Daniel ? Vous manquez d'entraînement dit Jack en souriant devant la mine déconfite de son ami.

-Oh vous, ça vous va bien de dire ça ! Vous détestez marcher !

-Moi ! Pas du tout !

-…

Sam souriait d'entendre les deux amis se disputer comme avant, rien n'avait changé. C'est le cœur plus léger et d'un pas vif qu'elle suivit O'Neill qui avait déjà pris une dizaine de mètres d'avance. Et pourtant elle n'avait aucune raison d'être heureuse en ce moment. Depuis le début de la mission O'Neill ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, c'est tout juste s'il ne parlait pas au-dessus de sa tête. Il donnait des ordres, discutait avec Teal'c, Reynolds ou Daniel mais pas avec elle. Il ne la regardait même pas, et elle se sentait transparente.

Au bout de deux heures Sam n'en pouvait plus. Le terrain était accidenté, et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sa forme physique. Le travail en laboratoire n'est pas excellent pour les muscles et elle avait un peu délaissé la salle de sport. Elle serra les dents et continua sans se plaindre cette longue marche derrière cet homme infatigable qui marchait toujours en tête. Arrivés à proximité du temple qui se dressait sur une colline, O'Neill ordonna de préparer le campement. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber et il était hors de question qu'ils grimpent là-haut dans le noir. Sam bénit la nuit qui arrivait au bon moment, épuisée, elle n'aurait pas pu faire un pas de plus.

Après quelques rations militaires prises sans appétit elle se coucha rapidement dans une des deux tentes qu'ils avaient montées. Elle laissa les hommes entre eux et c'est le cœur un peu serré qu'elle s'allongea. Elle avait la désagréable impression de se sentir de trop, ayant pris l'habitude du commandement elle se ne se sentait pas à sa place. Oh bien sûr, demain, il serait bien content de la trouver pour la porte ! Mais elle craignait ensuite de se retrouver dans l'ombre de son labo pour longtemps.

Jack prit le premier quart, tandis que Daniel, Teal'c et Reynolds allèrent se coucher. Tout le monde était fatigué, demain la journée serait longue, il faudrait encore escalader une colline pour atteindre l'ancien temple de Heru'ur. Là ils trouveraient sans doute l'arme dont parlaient les Anciens.

La nuit était glaciale et Sam se pelotonna dans son duvet. La fatigue aidant elle s'endormit aussitôt. Elle n'entendit pas le crissement de la fermeture éclair de la tente tandis qu'un corps venait s'allonger près d'elle. Elle dormait profondément du sommeil du juste.

O'Neill n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour se retourner la tente était très petite et il ne voulait pas réveiller le dormeur à côté de lui, Daniel ou Reynolds sans doute. Il enleva juste sa veste et ses rangers, se coucha et plongea immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Tout de suite le cauchemar l'empoigna comme toutes les nuits. Il sentait le froid de la pierre sous son dos, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Il voyait les yeux de flamme du goa'uld, il sentait sur sa peau l'appareil diabolique, une telle douleur ! Suraiguë, violente, interminable… Un long cri qui lui vrillait les oreilles, le sien.

Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, cela réveilla Sam.

La première chose qu'elle sentit dans le noir complet c'était le parfum de son eau de toilette. C'était lui qui était là ! Il était très agité, et gémissait dans son sommeil.

Sam ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait une envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras, contre elle, de le bercer ! Il s'était couché dans le noir sans savoir qui était à côté de lui. Elle alluma la lampe et le secoua pour le réveiller.

-Monsieur, réveillez-vous !

Il s'assit brusquement un instant désorienté

-Sam ! Murmura t-il.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il avait dit Sam !

-Vous avez fait un cauchemar monsieur !

-Vous avez la réponse à votre question Carter ! Murmura t-il.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Vous m'aviez demandé l'effet que faisait l'arme…

-Oh ! Je suis désolée, Monsieur, je vous demande pardon…

Elle devint toute blanche. Comment avait-elle pu lui poser une telle question ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment là, peut-être la colère, de le voir si différent, et si indifférent.

Mais était-il réellement indifférent ? Elle en doutait, dans ses rêves il l'appelait Sam.

Il s'était rallongé, sans rien dire.

-Je vous demande pardon Monsieur, redit-elle

Insensiblement elle s'était rapprochée de lui, à la lumière de la lampe elle voyait son visage tourmenté, comme elle aurait aimé le toucher, le caresser !

-Monsieur…

-Dormez Carter ! Je vais me lever, de toute façon je ne pourrais plus fermer l'œil de la nuit.

-Il est encore très tôt dit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, remit sa veste et ses rangers et sortit.

Sam se rallongea en soupirant, elle sentait que des moments comme celui-là il n'y en aurait pas souvent. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle se leva et aussi et alla le rejoindre.

Teal'c qui était de garde leva la tête à l'arrivée de Jack, suivi de peu par Sam. Il s'éloigna par discrétion.

Jack s'assit près du feu et se fit réchauffer du café.

-Vous en voulez ? Dit –il en la voyant venir.

-Oui merci.

Elle s'assit près de lui, une couverture sur les épaules et prit dans ses mains la tasse brûlante pour se réchauffer. La boisson lui fit du bien et ils restèrent sans parler un long moment.

Ils étaient loin de tout, sur une planète déserte, à quelques mètres d'eux Teal'c, qui leur tournait le dos. Plus loin la tente où dormaient leurs deux compagnons. C'est le moment pensa Sam, le moment où jamais.

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis partie Monsieur ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'était sûr de rien, si elle était partie c'est qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, c'était aussi simple que cela. Pourquoi vouloir encore revenir sur ce sujet. Et pourtant il y avait bien des choses qu'il aurait aimé savoir, pourquoi elle avait préféré l'Autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que lui ?

-Non, je ne sais pas dit-il prudemment.

-Je suis partie pour vous retrouver dans un autre monde.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle sentait une angoisse diffuse en elle, et s'il ne l'écoutait pas ? Il était assis appuyé contre un arbre, les lueurs du feu éclairaient son beau visage aux yeux clos.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à ajouter. S'il ne comprenait pas tant pis.

Long silence troublé seulement par les bruits de la nuit. Elle attendait.

-Et pourquoi êtes vous revenue ?

Enfin il avait réagi ! C'était la première fois qu'il lui posait une question directe aussi personnelle !

-Je suis revenue pour vous monsieur !

-Vous n'étiez donc pas heureuse ?

-Ce n'était pas vous Monsieur… Dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Elle attendait, elle se sentait au bord du gouffre, allait-il tendre la main pour l'empêcher de tomber ? Cette attente était insupportable, elle lui mettait les nerfs à vif, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

-Vous êtes toujours en colère après moi monsieur ?

-Non.

Il n'était plus en colère, alors qu'attendait-il ? Il savait qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout. Peut-être que c'était lui qui… Non, pas ça ! Elle le sentait, elle l'avait senti, mais cela faisait longtemps ! L'aimait-il ? Il ne le dirait jamais, du moins pas maintenant.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle, à la toucher, elle ne bougeait pas, elle avait tout fait, pris les devant, bravé sa colère, pris l 'initiative de cette rencontre. C'était à lui maintenant. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de chose, c'était trop dur d'être toujours dans l'attente et dans l'espoir de quelque chose qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais !

Il dut sentir qu'elle était à bout. Car il posa la main sur son bras et redit « Sam » d'une voix si basse qu'elle crut avoir mal entendu. Elle se rapprocha encore et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il la prit dans ses bras, respira ses cheveux son parfum, et redit encore « Sam » mais d'une voix plus passionnée. Il la serrait très fort contre lui maintenant.

Ils se levèrent et sous l'œil impassible de Teal'c ils rentrèrent dans la tente.

Ils tombèrent à genoux sur le sol, tout en se tenant enlacés. Le cœur de Sam battait comme un tambour dans sa poitrine à l'unisson de celui de Jack. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement et leurs vêtements volèrent par-dessus leur tête.

Beaucoup plus tard ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sam avait enfin trouvé son « Jack ».

Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla elle était seule dans la tente. Il avait fait son paquetage, c'était comme si elle avait rêvé.

La journée se passa comme à l'accoutumée, rien en apparence n'avait changé, il donnait des ordres, il marchait en tête du petit groupe pour escalader la pente qui menait au temple. Il se disputait avec Daniel.

Une fois dans le temple il resta dehors avec Reynolds pour monter la garde, tandis que Sam, Teal'c et Daniel allaient travailler à la recherche de l'arme.

D'arme, il n'y en avait plus, ils virent très nettement son emplacement dans la pierre. Elle avait soit été volée, soit détruite. C'était un échec.

Ils retournèrent au shapaï, une longue marche pénible pour Sam, qui pourtant devait trouver la ressource nécessaire pour accomplir la manœuvre délicate de l'ouverture de la porte des étoiles.

Rien n'avait changé en apparence, et pourtant de temps à autre elle sentait sur elle le regard d'O'Neill. Ce regard était différent, il était maintenant chaud et même parfois brûlant. Elle frissonnait, le cœur battant à tout rompre quand elle pensait, « non je n'ai pas rêvé toute cette nuit, c'est bien la réalité, MA réalité. »

_Quelque part dans un autre univers un homme seul, à la tête de la base la plus secrète de toute sa planète, franchissait des lignes invisibles qui séparaient les mondes les uns des autres. _

_Le départ de Sam l'avait anéanti, il avait pris un congé de longue durée, et était parti à travers d'autres univers parallèles, à la recherche de celle qui l'avait révélé à lui-même, qui lui avait fait toucher du doigt le bonheur, et qui avait disparu de sa vie beaucoup trop tôt. Sa quête était loin d'être finie, il chercherait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une autre « Sam »._

FIN

51


End file.
